Temptation
by AvaC
Summary: Yeah thats a working title but the story is finished :-  ... There are some bad people in Atlantis and Sheppard needs help from an Old friend to find them... OC/Sheppard
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just another side story… I've changed it around a lot for the starting 4 chapters So yeah! ENJOY and also a disclaimer I do not own any of SGA franchise or Temptation (the song) I just merely borrow them for my non profitable enjoyment **

The piano played out the familiar tune the dark side bar had the fans above whirled slowly doing nothing to change the hot temperature of the room it was merely for aesthetic purposes, people sat at small tables directed toward the small stage where a spotlight shined on the Piano and small band.

Peyton, sat on top of an upright piano with her legs crossed seductively leaning back on one hand microphone in the other. She wore a heart shaped strapless green dress that cling to her curves like a second skin with a slit up to her thigh that showed off her legs. Her blonde hair was long and styled to one side with half travelling down the front and back of her left shoulder, the crowd whistled and cheered as she began to sing.

"Rusted brandy in a diamond glass, Everything is made from dreams, time is made from honey… slow and sweet…"

It was very reminiscent of the 1920's and 30's she felt a little bit like Jessica Rabbit every time she was on stage singing the tune and sashaying around but a girl had to make a living.

"Only the fool knows what it means… Temptation…." She drawled in a sweet voice "Temptation ….temptation I can't resist" she continued to sing as she stepped down from the piano,

"Oui, je sais…Qu'il est fait de fume…Oui, je me suis paumé…Il sait que je suis fauche..Mais a moi de jouer" Peyton sashayed across the stage "Oui…Tentation…Tentation…Tentation…Je peux pas résister " She continued to sing seductively.

* * *

John Sheppard sat back with a beer at the bar and watched as Peyton walked through the audience singing she stroked shoulders looked seductively at certain men and women while dismissing others with a saucy smile as she made her way back to the stage to finish the song. The crowd applauded and Peyton bowed and thanked the band and asked the patrons to tip generously to piano player before she walked up to bar. It had been over a year maybe 2 since he's last seen her.

"You look beautiful" John said as Peyton stood next to him, she ordered a glass of Sparkling water. No trace of a blush just a small smile she turned to him and eyed him up and down.

"Thank you" she purred she moved in close there was no mistaking her interest in him.

"You are welcome" John said

"I was talking to the bartender" Peyton said seductively she was so close he could smell her signature scent after all these years she never changed it. She picked up the small of Sparkling water and took a sip and then tilted her head to one side.

"I guess it was worth a try" John said with a wolfish smile.

"You think I'd fall for your charming looks and American swagger?" She asked in a low voice, she spoke with a soft French accent marred with a mixture of other accents John couldn't place. It was strange to hear her speak this way when last they spoke she had an American accent. But then the blonde hair and the green dress were also strange he barely recognised her except for the unmistakable Azure eyes that were definitely hers.

"I'd say I have a lot more to offer than the average guy" John said back smarmy

"Hmm well you do smell very delicious" Peyton replied "What is it you Americans say a tall glass of water?" She moved in even closer feeling the warmth of his body through his suit, it was distracting the warm, masculine scent clung to his skin she wondered how she had forgotten it, it made her hungry.

"It's a cool drink of water" John corrected he seemed to be in the same spell as she traced her finger down his jaw and neck. She was driving him crazy and she knew it.

"Hmm you don't look very cool, but hot maybe we could go somewhere quieter" Peyton said her face so close he felt her breath mingle with his their lips so close he could just move one millimetre and they'd touch.

"Let's" John said he placed his half finished beer

"Gerard, I'm off for the night" she said to the Bartender

"See you tomorrow Eden" he replied and waved before going back to the other patrons.

"Shall we?" Peyton said with come hither eyes at John, he swallowed knowing his goose was cooked.

* * *

As soon as the door closed on John Sheppard's hotel suite Peyton turned on the Radio and walked up to John, she pulled him into an embrace "What the hell are you doing here Sheppard?" she demanded hotly in his ear the American accent was back.

"What an old friend can't drop by?" he replied in a low voice his hands travelled slowly down her back, she shivered in pleasure and tried to control herself.

"No, Are you trying to blow my cover?" she hissed "Before you answer remember I'm being monitored so try not to speak so loud or use my name" she peeled off his jacket, he knew she was being monitored as they were followed from the bar, they given the man the slip but he knew Peyton never took a chance.

"I need your help" he pleaded, she pulled back and eyed him while unbuttoning his shirt she smiled saucily.

"The last time you said that I ended up being shot" Peyton said not happy to be in this situation. But she didn't let her face show it for anyone who would be spying it would seem like she was enjoying herself.

"I said I was sorry for that" John said wincing at the memory "Please just hear me out"

"What's the point, as you can see I'm in the middle of something here" Peyton said she kissed his neck and opened his shirt.

"Well I have orders from your boss" John said as he slowly moved her over to where the bed was.

"Really you have that kind of pulling power?" She whispered

"I have something that is a tiny bit more important than whatever is going on in Cannes" John said, Peyton stepped on his foot and he groaned, she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Really, so what you are saying is I wasted 2 months spying on this little terrorist cell for nothing… and now want me to help you fry smaller fish?" She whispered back she ran her hands over his chest.

"My fish are bigger, promise" John said trying to control his reaction to her body rubbing against his unsuccessfully it seemed as her tongue ran across his collar bone.

"I'm sure that's what you say to all the ladies" She smarted she nipped his earlobe with her teeth, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"I need you" John said seriously, when her handler Campbell said the only way he'd get to talk to her was by pretending to be her latest one night stand he thought he could handle it but now he wanted nothing more than to make the show as realistic as possible.

Peyton sighed "Fine, but if this turns out to be a wild goose chase or I get shot again… I will shot you"

"Sounds only fair" John breathed as kissed her shoulder

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight"

Peyton rolled off of John and turned off the radio and sighed "Don't worry Ma Cherie it is a problem that happens to every man maybe we go order some Champagne to relax" She said in a normal level of speech.

John groaned as he was not having that problem.

* * *

Few hours later,

They sat in the hold of a Hercules transport airplane somewhere over the North Atlantic Ocean.

Peyton had read the haphazard of notes John had written and closed the folder "You really believe that this place you work at is clean?" She asked

"No" John said over the loud noise of the Hercules engine they were on their way back to the States. Peyton was now dressed in a tight black suit her blonde hair tired back into a pony tail she looked professional but he couldn't wipe the image of her in the green dress with her hair out from his mind.

"That's why I want you on the inside of the ranks to help find the other bad eggs" He told her

"Joy… you know I learnt a lot of new interrogation techniques from the Mossad last year when I did an exchange program… can't say it will agree with those pesky Geneva conventions but you know no pain no gain"

"No, anyway the source has been moved to a secure location" John said, shaking his head he had a feeling she and Ronon would get on great swapping interrogation techniques and sparring.

"So what's my cover?" Peyton said slightly disappointed

"Brie Ryder"

"Wow you couldn't have come up with a worse name"

"I could have gone with Brie Tanner but then the twilight fans might pick up on it"

"It's a little sad that you know that" Peyton said

"You'll make it work" John said ignoring her jibe, he held up her alias's personnel file.

"Give me, can't believe Campbell agreed to this" Peyton said he handed it over, she skimmed through the finer details.

"Well, I think he wants a holiday" Sheppard said watching her

"Engineering, linguistics and weapons expert… Ex-Army EOD Technician Gee is there anything I can't do? this reads like MacGyver"

"A female, Australian MacGyver who likes guns, I need you be a floater between departments without raising questions… It won't be a hard task"

"You said that in Bolivia" Peyton said,

"You just don't forgive and forget do you?"

"Memory like an elephant" Peyton said with a smile

"Then what about Russia?"

"I remember Russia, cursing and dragging your sorry ass all over the place"

"I was thinking more to"

Peyton looked up with a knowing smile "Yes, I haven't forgotten but you know my rule"

"You have rules now?"

"Had to after you" She looked back at the file "Australian… you really want me to shoot you don't you?" She asked

"You going to keep complaining?" John asked back he had missed her wry sense of humour

"Maybe…" she shrugged "So what's our relationship?"

"What?" John asked he wasn't sure whom she was referring to him and her or her Alias.

"Well do you and Little Miss Brie Ryder have a past?" Peyton clarified

"Ah No, we share a clean slate" He answered, they on the other hand, had baggage not that they ever discussed it.

"Ok… Don't expect me to be nice" Peyton said with a sweet smile

"You have to be I'm your boss" He said returning the smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pilgrim: Off to have a well deserved holiday, meet some old friends in Old Town for a Reunion… Play nice with Archangel if you need to contact me you know the channels… signed off 21:30_

Peyton logged out of the server, she wondered what Campbell would be up to in Mexico of all places. She looked at her watch and saw the time and realised she had half an hour before her first day at the SGC. She stashed her laptop under her stove and headed for the door.

She stopped and double checked her hear in the mirror the dark hair was still a shock compared to the Blonde but overall she liked it. She picked up her keys and left for work.

An hour later,

"So, you have never read any of these languages before" Dr Jackson said to Peyton

"No but I am a quick study if you just let me see the alphabet and the grammar I'll be set within an hour" Peyton said, he handed her 6 books and his own notes

"You have two days… and consider this a test, if you come back with this translated it will give me an indicator of language skills" Dr Jackson said to her.

"Do I also get an elephant stamp?" Peyton asked, the joke seemed to fly right over Dr Jackson's head not missing a beat "Do you have a corner or a stool I can borrow?"

"Sure just over there" he said "Now I'm going off world but I'll be back in two days, try not to mess up the office" he said, Peyton raised an eyebrow as she looked around the room it was already a mess of books and notes and random pieces of artefacts she was amazed he actually got any work done.

"Danny boy you ready… Hey" Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell Peyton knew all of the personnel staff by photo. Committed to memory and now he was here in the flesh and staring at her, Daniel cleared his throat.

"Sorry, you have beautiful blue eyes" Mitchell said regaining his composure

"Smooth they teach you that one in Sexual Harassment training seminar?" Peyton asked sweetly

He chuckled "No, I came up with that on my own time, Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell you can call me Cam"

"Brie Ryder, I'd shake your hand but" She held up the pile, obviously being a brunette was getting her more attention than she wanted.

"Well, we better go shouldn't we Cam, we don't want to be late" Dr Jackson said,

"What?... oh yeah see you around"

"We'll see…" Peyton said coolly the two left and Peyton turned back to the office and placed the books Dr Jackson had handed her on an empty chair and dragged over a stool and began to read Dr Jackson's notes.

* * *

Sheppard walked into the mess to have lunch before going off world he picked up a tray and piled the food on, then looked around for an empty seat.

He caught sight of a spare seat next to a brunette woman, he walked up and stopped. Peyton he thought with a smile he walked up to the empty chair she was reading a book that wasn't written in English.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, Peyton looked up at Sheppard "Go ahead" she said keeping her features neutral.

"Lt Colonel John Sheppard" He said

"Brie Ryder" She replied in kind, she had missed him. One thing about her job was to have contacts never any friends. Lovers were assets never to become emotionally involved with._ Rule number 13: Never fall in Love_ she thought _or is that 5 it didn't matter…_ the rule still applied since she loved Sheppard.

Correction still did, he on the other hand had most probably moved on with several women never serious about anyone. A guy as good looking as him would probably never settle down. Like she was one to talk, she didn't even exist as far at the world was concerned, people like her never stay anywhere to settle down. She didn't know what happened to spies after they retired because most of them died, or were imprisoned, or just plain disappeared which usually meant they were KIA.

"Australian?" he guessed with a cocky smile

"Good guess" Peyton said, she wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. "Moved here a month ago"

"How do you like it?" he asked

"I'm still trying to find a good bar and a poker table" Peyton stated as she finished her lunch, she pushed the tray to the side.

"I could suggest some places for a beer"

"I'm sure you can" she said with a saucy smile, Sheppard felt she wasn't talking about his suggestions but something else.

"So how do you like working at the SGC?" he asked changing the topic to safer waters.

"It's alright I'm kind of not use to the whole underground no windows thing yet" Peyton said as she leaned back in her seat.

"So what is it you do?" he asked, they both knew all the answers already, he just wanted to talk to her, he was thrown back by her long dark tresses. It reminded him of her natural hair, he remembered when Peyton was Nancy's roommate in College. But it was a short chic bob then not the wild wavy hair now.

His hands itched to feel the hair in between his fingers, among the other things he wanted to do with her.

"I float around the engineering department and Linguistics" Peyton said nonchalantly, He liked her hair long and dark. It suited her more than the blonde he decided.

"Sounds boring" Sheppard said,

"It is but it pays the bills" Peyton replied, she picked up her apple "What about you?" she asked she took a bite.

"Got my own team, go off world and what not" He said casually taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Wow so you must be some big shot aye?" she teased as she took another bite of her apple.

"Well I'll have you know I'm pretty good at what I do"

"Uhuh… now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to work" Peyton brushed her foot past his leg before getting up. He smiled at her.

"So we'll have that beer after work?" he asked as she picked up her tray, she stopped and considered his offer for a moment.

"I don't think so" she replied

"What I'm not your type?" he joked

"hmm no it's just a rule of mine I never date people I work with" she replied, and walked away, Sheppard looked at the soldiers who were smothering smiles and trying not to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at the nearest one about to say something when the soldier got up and left the mess.

Sheppard smiled being a Lt Colonel had it perks. He wondered how many rules Peyton had devised since the last time they were together.

* * *

A few weeks later,

Peyton had learnt 3 whole new languages just barely and had crammed the engineering schematics for more technology than she thought possible she had shot staff weapons and 'zat' guns and learnt their little planet called Earth was not alone in the universe. Mind blowing: Tick, overwhelming: Tick she was beginning to wonder what Sheppard had gotten her into and if she was over her head. Then she remembered it wasn't forever, she'd be gone in under 3 months if it kept being this easy.

It had been made easier when the Ancients took over Atlantis, now instead of worrying about being in the Pegasus Galaxy she was just in the SGC.

The only problem was she hadn't been recruited yet and Sheppard had given her new Identity huge debts to make her more pliable as a wannabe recruit. This of course led to her car and some other valuables being reposed by debt collectors.

Then there was the fact that the men out numbered the women by 7 to one. So she couldn't exactly slip around the joint without a friendly soldier offering to help her. Sheppard was not making it easy nor was she particularly enjoying the debts.

Sheppard was keeping his distance letting her do her own thing, which was pretty much waiting on her pretty butt until something happened. She handed Siler a wrench as she was helping Sgt Siler do maintenance of the MALP's all morning.

"You cleaned my office" Dr Jackson said, Peyton turned to Jackson,

"I know I'm sorry but I was trying to find a book" Peyton said in mock worry of Jackson becoming angry.

"I was going to say thank you and good work on the translation you weren't lying about being a quick study" he said with a smile he held a notebook in his hand and looked at her thoughtfully.

"No problem is there something I can help you with?" Peyton asked

"Yes I do have something that I need your help with" Dr Jackson said,

"Well if you give me 30 minutes I'll be there" Peyton said looking at the clock on the wall.

Jackson nodded "Sure, my office" he said and with that he left.

* * *

Peyton walked into Jackson's office "So What's going on?" she asked Jackson was looking at a book and Mitchell sat next to a redhead they both weren't looking happy or healthy.

"This" Mitchell said he held up his wrist that had a silver bracelet moulded into his flesh

"Cute" Peyton said not sure if she was meant to know what it was.

"Yeah me and Mitchell are total BFF's now" A Redhead sighed she held up her wrist and had the similar bracelet.

"Kate Morley, Brie Ryder" Dr Jackson introduced "They activated an item you logged from P4-9X5"

"Oh yeah they were coins though" Peyton said confused

"they turned into bracelets" Kate said

"I can see that" Peyton said with a small smile "May I?" she asked gesturing to Kate

"Knock yourself out" Kate replied Peyton picked up Kate's wrist and looked at the bracelet. Kate eyed Peyton "Have we meet before?" she asked

"I doubt it" Peyton said she looked at Kate and a look of recognition flashed across Kate's face

"I'm definitely sure we have met" Kate said "I never forget a face"

"Have you been to Australia?" Peyton asked

"Yep, two years ago" Kate said

"I use to pull beers at the Lord Nelson pub 6 days a week" Payton offered, she remembered Kate from a Fundraiser Ball in Bolivia it was two days before everything went pear shape.

Kate eyed Peyton "That's right, you are the one who taught us the beer song"

"Guys as much as I would love to play reunions can we focus on the problem at hand" Mitchell said holding the bracelet up

"Sorry" Kate said blushing

"Beer song?" Daniel asked

"It's more of a chant" Peyton said and she turned Kate's wrist over.

"Do you know anything about them?" Kate asked gesturing to the bracelets.

"Only that they are matrimonial purposes in finding a mate" Peyton said "That's what Lt Green said to me… I didn't get around to reading the instructions yet"

"Matrimonial" Mitchell said

"These are in pretty deep" Peyton said ignoring Mitchell

"Attached to the bone" Jackson said "among other things"

"Other things?" Peyton asked

"We can feel each other's feelings and pain" Mitchell said he groaned and crouched to the floor. He exhaled long and steady, he looked a little green in Peyton's opinion

"You ok?" Peyton asked looking at Mitchell.

"He's fine it's my time of the month" Kate chagrined

"ah" Peyton said she looked at Mitchell who looked like he was definitely going to be sick. She looked back at Kate's arm where some tattoos trailed up her wrist. "These yours?"

"No, they appeared an hour ago" Kate replied.

"I can't believe you put up with this" he groaned

"Oh suck it up princess" Kate snapped rolling her eyes "Like it isn't embarrassing enough already you are being a wuss about a little pain and cramping millions of women have all the time"

Daniel smothered a laugh, as Mitchell shot him a look.

"Interesting obviously it melded around the blood vessels otherwise you'd lose a hand" Peyton said and she turned the wrist over.

"I figured we could try and get them off" Dr Jackson said "By translating the inscription, and Kate is developing some tattoos"

"Is it just the arm?" Peyton asked she pushed Kate's sleeve up further to look at the writing that formed on her skin.

"No" Kate said uncomfortably

"Interesting" Peyton said she pulled a stool up to Kate and began reading the inscription and the ink on her arms. Peyton looked at Jackson "You read this yet?" she asked

"Yeah, but I wanted a second opinion" he said with a smile,

Mitchell looked at Jackson and then to Peyton "What's it say?"

"Instructions" Peyton said

"On how to get it off?"

Peyton bit her tongue when Jackson said "No not exactly"

"Care to share then?" Kate asked getting annoyed

Peyton whispered in Kate's ear what it said, Kate went three shades of red "Oh" she said

"What does it say?" Mitchell asked wanting in on the loop

"So that beer chants how does it go?" Daniel asked changing the topic to annoy Mitchell.

"I'm going to take Kate into another room and take photos of the other tattoos" Peyton said "Prolly best to have the whole story"

"Sounds like a plan" Daniel said.

"We'll use my office" Kate suggested wanting to leave the room immediately.

* * *

Peyton followed Kate as soon as the door closed, Kate locked it and turned to Peyton, "Ok Brie Ryder, Funny how two years ago your name was Sydney Alvarez and your eyes were brown also you were Spanish then too"

Peyton pursed her lips she was busted she wondered how she would play this then making up her mind she spoke "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Not necessary to play stupid… Peyton I was read your personnel file 3 years ago" Kate said with a smile, Peyton didn't move the woman knew her real name "So you can relax I have high clearance and enough sense to not poke my nose where it shouldn't be… though nice work in Russia even with the small hiccup of Sheppard… my office isn't bugged either you can check" Kate said matter of factorily she pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the desk. Peyton pulled out her phone and turned it on she had a techman rig it to pick up any tracking devices, bugs and all the nasty things people tried to hide to listen in.

There was only one and it was on Kate "Subcutaneous Transmitter?" Peyton asked, Kate nodded impressed with the tech.

"How did you get to read my file?" Peyton asked, her gut knew she could trust the woman and turned her phone off and tucked it back into her pocket.

"I've worked for more 3 letter secret governments than anyone else in the world, by the way I think Nikita would a better Call sign than Ghost"

"Yeah well I just do the work they give me the names" Peyton said, She lifted the digital camera and started to take photos of the tattoos up Kate's arms

"Well, I don't know why you are here… but know that if you need any help my door is open" Kate said

"Thanks, a girl can always use a friend, and you are right Nikita is much hotter" Peyton said with a grin. "So you going to tell Colonel Mitchell about what the tatts say?"

"No way it's embarrassing enough he's experiencing all my emotions and my period… the nerve in my left leg just throbs for days" Kate said "I mean it's only going to get worse isn't it?"

"Oh yeah" Peyton said "This is like a 'Sex for dummies' book written on you" Peyton said. "And a calender"

"What?"

"Have to keep an eye on that, you'll be fertile land in five more days" Peyton said

"No it so does not say that!" Kate said blushing

"Yep it also says you'll go into some heat frenzy"

"You are pulling my leg" Kate said, Peyton shot her a look.

"Do you think I'd lie to you?" Peyton asked, Kate raised an eyebrow "Ok do you think I'd lie to you about this?"

"No, what else does it say?"

"Well you'll have to take off your top" Peyton said with a cheeky smile.

* * *

_Ghost: Letting you know I may need your help in the next weeks set up meet time to practise my laps… also met a new friend you'd like has many friends.. leggy with an attitude to tame snakes…Signed off 05:45_

Peyton signed off the server and packed up her laptop and stashed it away, she wondered how much longer she'd have to wait to be recruited. She hopped on her motorcycle and headed off to the SGC for work.

She and Jackson had been working later translating all of the text that came up on Kate's body. Kate was a good sport about it all while Mitchell struggled but who could blame him. He had to deal with Kate's erratic hormones and emotions which weren't trained to be restrained and kept in check like his were from years of Military service.

Peyton felt like she was becoming a part of the fold she now ate with Riley Callahan the linguistic department's administrator and Kate for meals who in turn introduced her to Vala, who was a riot to be around. She had met Samantha Carter and even Teal'c since they were all sporadically dropping in to check on the progress. Sheppard only dropped by to say hi when dropping off some artefact or when they saw each other in the hallway he'd say hi to her and he was always watching her, smiling and waving to her.

Rumours were flying around that he was interested but had decided to play it cool and wait for her to come to him. She scoffed and told them it would be a very cold day in hell when she did. When on the inside she couldn't stop thinking about him, when they worked together they always ended up in trouble. The lines got blurry and the L word was always dropped and then they were sent in different directions. She didn't know what she wanted if she wanted to stay or be as far away from him as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton felt like today was going to be a bad day, she was already in a foul mood from riding in the rain, and she was drenched to the bone and cold. She watched the numbers count up to Level 28 and the doors slid open.

She had barely taken one step off the elevator on Sub level 28 when Kate pulled her by the arm and dragged her down the hall away from Jackson's office "Thank god you are here" Kate said "I need your help… why are you so wet?"

"Good morning to you too" Peyton said tartly Kate pulled her into the Women's Locker room and closed the door. "I don't have a car and it's pouring outside…What's going on?"

"It's started" Kate said

"What's started?" Peyton asked, Kate looked around the locker room they were two other women who were getting changed.

"The thing that you said would happen" Kate stressed, Peyton stepped forward and touched Kate's forehead checking for a temperature and her cheeks were flushed.

"You are slightly hot, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think I feel?" Kate asked incredulously, it dawned on Peyton

"Oh it started" Peyton said her eyes going wide she started to laugh, as she peeled off her wet jacket.

"This is not funny" Kate said "I had this dream, and I woke up all covered in sweat and completely…"

"frisky, randy, lustful, concupiscence" Peyton said stifling a laugh she picked up a coat hanger and hung up her jacket, the rain had seeped through all the layers she was happy she hadn't worn white today.

"Shut up, this is embarrassing" Kate said

"How's Mitchell?" Peyton asked she pulled two layers of clothing off down to her tank top.

"I don't know, I've been avoiding him" Kate said "Because if I think about him and well..." her face became flushed and she bit her lip, she stopped and realised what she was doing and shook her head.

"well you have two solutions" Peyton said as she squeezed the water from her hair.

"Ok lay them on me" Kate said she fanned herself with her shirt

Peyton smiled and Kate slapped her arm "Sorry, One you have a cold shower, or two"

The room was empty as the last woman left. "two?" Kate asked

"You have sex with him"

"Oh no! I don't shit where I eat and even if I did he is not who I'd do it with" Kate said shaking her head adamantly

"Who would you do if you were hypothetically going mix business and pleasure?" Peyton asked

"None of your business" Kate snapped as she tapped her foot. "Anyway I don't need to be the topic of male locker room as one of Mitchell's conquests. Tell me you have figure out how to get these things off"

"We haven't... and Mitchell seems like a solid person I doubt he indulges in lockeroom smack. Anyway if he is as concupiscent as you are then I'm sure he's willing to sign a confidentiality agreement" Peyton said kate slapped her in the arm for that one only making Peyton continue "Ow I'm helping you here!"

"No you're enjoying yourself at my expense!" Kate told her,

"Yeah true but seriously it won't make a difference if you do get down and boogy with him… think of it like like a cold glass of water on a hot day is always soo pleasurable or eating when you are starved" Peyton offered, Kate pulled a face 'really?, you believe that'. Peyton frowned "Ok don't pull that face at me… you know what I think we need to go out and get blind drunk"

"What?" Kate said "your answer to my issue is to have a cold shower and get blind drink and pass out"

"Yep that's all I got or I could knock you out? But I don't want to ruin our new friendship… and I feel for you and your concupiscence issues" Peyton said with a smile

"You like that word 'concupiscence' don't you"

"Yeah I do and I also like showing off my big vocabulary" Peyton said grin "So your choice?"

"I'm down for the drunk, I'm too pretty to be punched in the face and I can't hide on this base forever" Kate said

"Well only five days" Peyton informed her "do you have any dry clothes?", she pulled off her boots that were soddened and placed them on the shoe rack in the room to dry.

Kate shook her head "Vala will though" she said

"Ok, you stay here and have a cold shower while I get the girls"

"Ok" Kate agreed she needed to get off the base or she would end up doing something she regretted even if she would enjoy it there were lines one didn't cross.

* * *

Peyton stopped in at Jackson's office and made her apologies that she had to take care of Kate since he already knew the problem he let her go and wished her luck. She found Riley sleeping in one of the Bunk rooms and Vala in her room looking through a cosmo magazine bored.

Peyton borrowed jeans and a tank top from Vala, they went on their way by Sam's lab and stuck her head inviting her out. Sam who had been working on some phase shift generator said she'd join for one beer in a few hours.

Peyton retrieved Kate and the four of them headed to the elevator, it was too easy until the door's opened, Riley and Kate stepped in followed by Vala and Peyton had one foot in when she heard "STOP!".

She turned around in the elevator doorway and face Mitchell and Sheppard who were running down the hallway towards them. Peyton blocked the entrance as Mitchell stepped forward.

"Boys" Peyton said with a warm smile "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next lift, this one is already full"

"Yes it's girls only" Vala added joining in on the blocking the entrance.

He raised an eyebrow at them both as he could see over their heads Riley, Kate and an airman and Chief Sgt Harriman. "Really, what about those two?" he asked, Peyton didn't look back, the corner of her mouth kicked up "Honorary women for the ride"

"Well I hate to inform you both but Morley isn't allowed off base" Mitchell said he wasn't looking at Peyton or Vala but at Kate, Peyton looked over her shoulder at the Redhead who had a glazed expression of desire on her face.

"By whose orders?" Vala asked snapping her fingers in front of Mitchell's face.

"It wasn't an order it's common sense" Mitchell said, his attention at Vala now only barely.

"We are just have a quiet girls day out, Kate isn't contagious and I need to see the sky before I turn into a mole person" Peyton said Sheppard smothered a laugh.

"What if something goes wrong?" Mitchell asked. "I should be there" he said licking his lips.

"Oh no" Peyton pushed a hand on his chest "Don't you worry Kate couldn't be in better hands, Riley is a medical doctor, I believe Sam is joining us later the mastermind of problem solving and Vala is the distraction" Peyton said, Vala smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Distraction?" Mitchell said in disbelief

"Yeah, if Kate grows a second head which is highly unlikely but in the event Vala will step up to the plate and distract" Peyton said, She saw Sheppard grinning in the background

"What about you?" Sheppard asked

"I'm the muscle" Peyton stated "I also need to get a pair of shoes do you know the floors around this place are freezing"

"It will be perfectly fine Mitchell and we promise to have her back before Midnight and no boys… well maybe a few flirts here and there girls have to have fun" Vala said she pushed Mitchell as well with the joint effort he stepped back. Peyton pressed the close door button. The two girls waved goodbye until the door closed.

"Should I be afraid?" Mitchell asked, he wanted to go after Kate. After the dream he woke up aching and wanting her like nothing else.

"With Callahan going with them? Yes" Sheppard said, he slapped Mitchell on the back "She drinks like a fish out of water… I had a hangover for 2 days after one night of drinking with her"

* * *

"You two are going to have to get it on… Take one for the team" Vala said, it was the 4th round of tequila and beers. Sam finally joined the group, Vala was pleased this group of women were together, it was nice to have girls to talk to. And Bonus they seemed to have stronger constitutions for drinking than Daniel and Mitchell. She was starting to think maybe it was an Australian thing. Vala already knew Sam could hold her liquor better than the men, probably from years of practise of fitting in with the boys.

"Yeah, it's side lining the Formidable A-team" Riley said

"haha yes if the bad guys take over the world it's all Kate's fault for not putting out" Peyton said sitting back into the comfy leather seat of their booth at O'Malley's.

"Hey if any of you want to trade?" Kate said holding her wrist out while taking a long pull of her beer

"Oh no thank you, I do not need to experience concupiscent feeling" Peyton said Kate was drunk started to giggle as Peyton waved another round to the waitress who nodded. "Plus I like my solitude"

"I don't believe that for a minute" Riley said shaking her head

"Well you would say that because you are in a committed relationship… When's the wedding again?" Peyton asked, she grinned it was the second time she asked that question.

"Shut up, you are worse than my grandparents who are probably sewing my wedding dress as we speak… it's only been three months" Riley said shaking her head.

"My parents got married after knowing each other for 24 hrs" Peyton said

"I want to get married" Kate said as the waitress dropped the next round of tequila on the table.

"You are sort already are" Vala said

"True, the bracelet is like a ring" Sam said

"Symbolising love and commitment" Peyton and Riley said in unison.

"And you are blue… wait Sam is wearing blue even better, Mitchell is older than you, Peyton and I are new friends… and Vala is borrowed from another place" Riley said she licked her hand and salted it.

"Oh my god, kill me now" Kate said putting her head on the table they girls laughed, Peyton pushed the shot in front of Kate.

"drink first" Riley said, they raised their shots

"Cheers" they said in unison and downed their shots, Kate resumed her position with her head on the table.

"Come on, it's not so bad it could be worse" Peyton said stroking Kate's hair, she was on the cusp of being completely drunk she estimated three more drinks and she'd be done.

"How so?" Kate asked sullenly

"You could be tied up with Dr Lee" Peyton said,

"Thinking dirty, sexy thoughts about Dr Lee" Riley added she winked trying not to laugh, Peyton picked up her beer.

"Like licking his bald head and ripping his plaid shirt open and having your way with him" Vala said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, Peyton nearly choked on her beer from laughter and coughed.

"Ok stop you guys are disturbing me" Sam said. "I have to work with the man… I don't want to be thinking those things"

"What you don't think he's sexy with his glasses and soft hands?" Riley teased, Sam pulled a face of disgust as the whole table degenerated into fits of giggles.

Another round of Tequila shots was placed on the table.

"So what about you Brie?" Sam asked

"Me? Dr Lee isn't really my type" Peyton said being obtuse.

"Come on we have all vented about our lives yet to hear from you" Vala said

"There is this one guy but it's complicated" Peyton said

"Yeah when isn't it?" Sam said, taking a long pull of her beer. "Out with it"

"Well, we met in college ages ago, but he was dating my roommate at the time… I was totally head over heels for him, but I never did anything because you know the rule"

The girls nodded except Vala "Rule?" she asked

"Yeah don't date your friend's ex's or steal their boy it's bad etiquette.." Sam told her

"Well you can date the ex but you have to tell the friend first just courtesy, back to the story it feels unfinished" Riley

"Well I finished my exchange and had to go home anyway and I never saw him again… then 5 years ago I was travelling through Europe and we met up and got to talking it was like no time had passed at all the same electricity… there is something about being with him that make life just a little bit brighter and more alive…"

"all the songs started to make sense"

"Yep" Peyton said licking the last of the salt of her hand.

"and"

"We fell in love but at the end of ten days he had to go back to his work. He's in the military"

"and?"

"Well we lost contact" the girls groaned, Peyton continued "I was moving around a lot at the time which was less than ideal we didn't meet up until two years ago. He said he wrote me letters but I never got any of them and I wrote him letters and the same thing like I said it's complicated, we never seem to be in the right place or time for one another… I hope one day we'll be in the same place it's completely insane to wait for someone when there is no guarantee you'll see them again isn't it?"

"Maybe, do you know if he's still alive?" Vala asked, Peyton chuckled

"Yes Vala, he's still alive and single, we had coffee a few weeks ago before I started work here… he's stationed overseas at the moment" she said, peeling the label off her bottle.

"You know who you should try and snag?"

"Dr Lee?" Peyton asked, laughs ensued

"No, that Sheppard guy… he's been watching you for awhile now in the mess and in the hallways I think he likes you" Vala said, Peyton shook her head.

"I don't know" Peyton said "I heard he's a bit of a player"


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton strolled into her dive of an apartment, she missed the luxury of her last job. 5 star hotel room with water views. She dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and stopped when she saw a figure sitting on her couch. She pulled a knife from her hip and threw it completely missing the target.

He switched on a lamp "Geez, you trying to kill me?" Sheppard said the knife was about 10 inches away from Sheppard's head stuck in the wall

"Not even close" Peyton said with a sigh, missing his comment. She noted the curtains were drawn closed. He smiled at her as he drank one of her beers. "You are lucky I've been drinking if I was sober you'd be missing an eye" she leaned against the wall and looked at Sheppard as he sat comfortably on her old couch, he wore old jeans and a cream button down shirt that had never seen an iron judging by the wrinkles in the fabric. She couldn't help but appreciate how good Sheppard was looking on her couch.

"I don't doubt that for a moment, I checked your place out for bugs all clean" he said. He patted the empty space next to him on the couch. "Join me"

Peyton walked over, she perched herself on the arm of the chair. "What's going on?" she asked

"Just thought I'd drop in and see how you were fairing with your first month" he offered her a sip of his beer she took the beer and slid down on to the chair.

"It's shit, my car was repossessed, and I'm living in a hole. I was drenched today riding my motorcycle so much so I had to walk round barefoot in the SGC, just lucky that Riley is the same shoe size as me… Although on the upside chucking a sickie is fun" Peyton admitted she took a long pull of the beer and handed it to Sheppard.

"Yeah, Callahan is a rock star" Sheppard said with a smile "She can drink the best of them under the table" there was a long pause at which they both looked at one another.

"I've missed you" she said she pushed a hand through her hair embarrassed for letting it slip out.

"I've missed you too" he said, Peyton took the beer from him and placed it on the table, their eyes locked for a moment before Peyton looked away. _Why did you have to walk into my world again…the rule Peyton remember the rule…_she thought, she could feel whatever small amount of control she had slipping away from her. She looked back at him and he was still looking at her, he leaned forward and cupped her face with one hand and kissed her tentatively and light waiting for Peyton to push him away.

Instead she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, her hands running up his chest and entwining in his hair. He moaned in relief, as Peyton went from zero to sixty, she wanted him just as badly. They kissed passionately like they were set on fire. Peyton pushed him onto his back and straddled him, he broke the kiss first.

"You've been drinking" he said tasting the tequila and beer

"All day, what's your point?" Peyton said with a smile as she unbuttoned his shirt, he stopped her halfway. She was drunk earlier but now she alive all her nerve ending thrumming in anticipation she felt sober and relaxed.

"We shouldn't" he said "I don't want to take advantage of you in your state"

"My state… hmm I can feel your state" Peyton purred with a smile as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it off of him in one tug. "Trust me when I say you are definitely not taking advantage" Peyton added, He sighed sharply as his hands pushed up her shirt, she was burning up. She moaned from the feel of his hands on her skin.

"what about your rules?" he asked looking into her eyes, she was fully there and with him. He had been thinking for the past month every secret place, every neuron that he wanted to kiss and stroke until she begged for more. Each pleasure zone he wanted to give his full attention to. Ever since she reminded him of the rule she had it made him crazy for her. He couldn't believe he was putting a brake on it.

"There are exceptions" Peyton said as she ripped her shirt off and threw it to the side and kissed Sheppard long and hard so there was no mistaking her intentions. She wanted him badly.

* * *

The next morning,

Peyton sat down outside a café near her apartment. It was her day off and she was going to soak up as much sun as possible. She decided it would do her some good to alleviate the hangover she had been nursing since she woke up. Never had she consumed so much alcohol in a long time. But she had to admit it wasn't her worst hangover.

She even broke her rule, Sheppard had slipped away in the early hours of the morning when it was still dark. She remembered every blissful moment of last night. The kind of distraction she loved but didn't need right now. She told herself it wouldn't happen again, just the tequila and beer, she had a job to do and she was going to finish it. Then maybe she could celebrate by breaking the rules,_ you only get to live once_ she thought

"Miss Ryder"

Peyton lowered her newspaper to find a man in a black suit sitting in the chair opposite her. It never ceased to amaze her how cliché the bad guys could be._ Finally...He better be a recruiter or I'll murder Sheppard for a wild goose chase_ she thought to herself she wondered how long she'd have to keep waiting.

"I'm at a disadvantage you know my name but I don't know yours" She said as she folded up the paper and looked around the outside area of the café. She noted the man's features groomed moustache, tan skin, brown hair he looked to be in his late 40's she estimated he wore sunglasses so she couldn't see his eyes.

"You don't need to know my name… it's un important, let's just say I have a proposition for you"

"Really, this where you tell me your room number and how you'd like show me a good time?" Peyton cooed "No thanks… you aren't my type"

The corner of his mouth kicked up "It's not that kind of proposition… I noticed you have debt problem"

"I call it more of a challenge than a problem… anyway if you are another Debt collector… here take my bike" she dropped her keys on table "It's been back firing a bit lately but don't worry a little bit of tuning and she'll be re sellable"

"I'm not with the debt office" He said

"Ok spit it out, this is my only day off" Peyton snapped "and you are wasting my time"

"Well then I'll get to point"

"Please do" Peyton drawled impatiently

"I have people who have interesting tastes in antiquities and technology"

"Good for them what does it have to do with me?"

"I know you work in the linguistics and engineering department of a certain military base, you have the ability and opportunity to acquire certain products" he said

"And where did you learn that?"

"Let's just say I have my ways, just as I know you have a taste for poker" he said

"Well I've given it the kick" Peyton said

"Yes I can imagine $50,000 in debts and another $10k to a bookee named Pete would turn me off Poker as well"

"Your point?"

"I'm offering you a solution, what if I told you for a year of your cooperation you could earn this little bonus" he tapped a number into his phone and showed Peyton.

"Well that's nothing to sneeze at" Peyton said with a smile "But I don't want to go to jail"

"Indeed, we can fix that too if it happens… here" he dropped a business card of a restaurant with a number and then got up. "You should pick up poker again…I like Thursday nights. Enjoy the rest of your day off Miss Ryder" He drop $20 on the table "Coffee is on me" with that he walked away.

* * *

A week later,

Sheppard dropped his keys into the bowl he had a couple of hours to get ready before he went out for dinner with McKay and the others, he stopped when he heard the top of beer bottle being popped off in the lounge room. He pulled his 9 mm Berretta out ready and stealthily moved towards the lounge room. He flicked on the lights and aimed ready fire, but the room was empty

"You should really think about locking your back door" Peyton's voice called out.

John swivelled around with his gun aimed high at his intruder he relaxed when Peyton stepped into view, she was definitely sneaky he hadn't heard her move he remembered why her call sign was 'Ghost'.

She smiled "I hope you don't mind me taking a beer"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked he clicked the safety back on and put the gun on the shelf.

"No, I came by to give you an update few days ago and you weren't here" she said as she took a swig of beer she leaned on the doorway, she was dressed in running gear. It left little to the imagination not that he needed to imagine there wasn't anything he hadn't already seen. He just wished he could have repeat of last week and more. She smiled at him knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I was off world" he said "Look we should talk about what happened last week"

"Do we really have to?" Peyton asked "It was…" she bit her bottom lip "Well you know" she gave a Cheshire cat grin that spoke volumes of how pleasurable it had been.

"Yeah I do" Sheppard said he smiled as he rubbed the back of neck "But I wanted to know that you were ok and... "

"I'm really good" Peyton said cutting him off, she stepped forward moving in close to him she toyed with a button on his shirt "You don't need to worry, I promise to keep it very professional from now on" she said patted the button she had toyed with and took another swig of the beer before giving him a smug smile. She brushed past him to go towards the couch, where she reclined.

"Make yourself at home" Sheppard said regaining some of his composure disappointed that they were back to being professional. "So you have news?" he asked.

"No I came for a beer" Peyton said sarcastically , John sat down opposite her. He took her beer, and took a long pull.

"Well it is good beer" Sheppard said "the company isn't too bad either"

Peyton chuckled "Uhuh, moving on to business, I was approached by a man a few days ago, offering me some extra dough to help settle those debts you stacked on me…"

He listened as Peyton laid down how she was going to play her cards, and how she believed the information could be passed, how she planned to track the goods if and when they would be stolen etc. etc. she gave a description of the man who recruited her.

"…and so I say we find out all the players, and since Atlantis is no longer a problem for this little joy ride… it shouldn't take long… I'm meeting the crew next week for a poker game" She stood up and he followed suit. It stung that Atlantis had been taken over by the Ancients and thus kicking them out. He had considered it home, he missed Ronon and Teyla and Atlantis herself. He pushed the thoughts away and focused on Peyton.

"Sounds solid" he said "I can't believe you were initiated so fast"

"Yes a whole month is fast…it also helps that they are cocky, and believe my huge debts will make me a hard worker and keeps my silence.. and they offered me a large sum of money for my work… unlike someone who shall remain nameless " Peyton said, "Anywas I gotta head off"

"Be careful" Sheppard said

"Always am, I'll see you around at work" she left via the back door.

He sat down on the couch and took another long pull, he recalled the first time Peyton reappeared in his life.

It was a few years after he and Nancy were married, he'd been stationed outside Serbia, the first of many missions where he flew under the radar in faraway places for the Air Force. One day, he was ordered to do an extraction from the middle of a Russian city, he expected a group of soldiers what he got was Peyton she jumped onto his helicopter, she had her hair dyed red and in a short bob he didn't recognise her at first until their eyes locked.

They barely got out alive as his helicopter was hit and they went down out on the outskirts of the border and spent 10 glorious days trying not to be captured.

Ok it wasn't glorious that they were shot down and that he'd been injured pretty badly but to see her again and to be able to spend time with her. Made him realise just how much he had missed her. He still remembered all their fights and her calling him stupid and cursing his name as she dragged him around and telling him to shut up when they were going through towns because he couldn't speak a lick of Russian.

He also remembered the nights when she'd lie next to him and they'd talk about the old days and laugh, she took care of him. Then one night he had kissed her, and it was impossible to stop the emotions, passion and fire he had never felt so alive. He remembered every blissful intimate moment and part of her body.

They had both agreed those days were just a symptom of being in a highly stressful situation and that even though they indulged in it. It wasn't real, that's what they agreed on.

Reality had a way of butting it's ugly head in and they were successfully saved and ending their time… she had her orders and he had his and he was married to Nancy. A commitment was a commitment he never told Nancy but somehow their time in Russia left an indelible mark on him after which he couldn't be content with Nancy and he opted for every dangerous mission he could just to get away when he was flying he could think clearer. He also deep down hoped Peyton would be one of the many extractions he performed over the years.

As they went their separate ways he didn't see her for another 5 years until he was reunited with her again for a Black Ops mission. He was dropping her off at a location and then wait 4 hours to extract her but it went bad. Peyton had been dropped off without issue the extraction did not, His Helicopter had been spotted earlier not wanting to die in a burning crash he was taken alive and held prisoner.

He spent 24 hrs being tortured for information, and waiting knowing he'd probably be killed, but instead Peyton saved his ass and ended up being shot in the leg for her trouble leading to a mess of problems. But they all got out including Campbell her handler.

He knew she would come for him, she always did just like he would always do for her. He always hoped one day she would quit being a spook so he could find her again, he felt like out of all the women in his life she was the one who got away. What made it even more painful was fate had a way of bringing her back to him and reminding him of it.

When Calen had gone rogue, and then coughed up a bunch of weak leads and names he knew he couldn't follow the leads up without losing the thread. He was too well known he needed someone he could trust. That's when he thought of Peyton, he had pulled a lot of favours just to get her on the case. He knew she wouldn't turn him down, even after the incident in Bolivia.

He didn't know why but she seemed to try to distance herself from him, be he knew she felt the same pull to him even if she denied it she felt it. Now he was back on Earth he was going to do his best to get her to stay this was his last chance he knew after she finished she would disappear again and who knew if he would ever see her again. And their night together, though she acted like it hadn't happened it was written in her eyes.

He wanted her more, more than anything but she was a professional. _Wait for the job to be over Sheppard and then we'll talk _he told himself.

He looked at the clock and sighed he finished the beer and headed to the shower he had an hour to get ready and make it to the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ghost: Hey still waiting to hear about a time Pilgrim, can't do the laps by myself I need an old timer like you…sign off 15:30_

Peyton looked at the computer "Where are you?" she asked out loud, Campbell said he'd be in contact. It wasn't like him to go dark without telling her he played by the book.

* * *

Two nights later,

Peyton looked at the restaurant "Fujiyama's" and then looked at the card right address, right time. She walked through the front door and was greeted with the Japanese welcome "Irasshaimase".

Peyton flashed the card she said as the hostess greeted her "Table for 2 I'm meeting this person" she said flashing the card she had been given. The hostess nodded "Follow me" she said.

The hostess showed her through the back past the kitchen and up the stairs the top floor was set up like a casino. There were many poker tables set up, the hostess showed her to a backroom and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Peyton stepped in, the hostess closed the door behind her. The room had a small poker table with 6 men sitting around it with one empty seat. Peyton recognised her recruiter and couple of the men.

"Miss Ryder have a seat" Mr Moustache man said, Peyton took a seat and was dealt into the game "I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place"

"Nope, what are we playing Texas hold 'em?" she said she looked at her cards briefly

"Yes, indeed" one of the men said, Peyton recognised him as Captain Fisk, and then there was Lt Green the other men had the build of being in the military.

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce Miss Brie Ryder to the table, she is our newest member to the poker table, she is an Ex Navy Royal Marine for the Australian Navy" Mr Moustache said, he didn't introduce anyone else they just merely nodded.

"Really what happened?" A guy she pegged as a marine by his hair cut and Semper fi tattoo.

"None of your business" Peyton said with a sweet smile

It didn't satisfy the marine, but he didn't push it either. She stole looks at the men and noted physical characteristics of the men at the table. They played for an hour and Peyton pretended to lose the first and third and won the second, fourth and sixth hand. They casually discussed sports: which was lost on Peyton and then it drifted to work.

"So I've good news" Mr Moustache said

"Really what's that?" Fisk asked folding.

"Second base is being reopened" Mr Moustache said throwing more chips into the pot, two more men folded.

"Really I get to go home?" Fisk asked putting his hands behind his head watching it was down between Peyton, Mr Moustache, Lt Green and one other guy Peyton had nicknamed Freckles in her head.

"Yes and so I'm hoping we won't have another hiccup of last man who sat at the table"

"Hiccup?" Peyton asked

"He was caught doing the five finger discount on the till" Green said, Peyton assumed this was the source Sheppard had used.

"Was he talkative?" Peyton asked

"Understatement of the century but not about the important things" Fisk answered

"Either way we'll need more players" Mr Moustache said "I have a few in mind who'll make the game interesting…"

The conversation ran into the logistics of how it was going to work, Peyton just sat and listened. She was amazed at how organised they were yet how lax they were about being caught. Sharing their identities with one another but then they were all military so they had the sense of honour even if it's twisted sense of honour.

* * *

The next day,

Peyton walked into Kate's Office, the redhead looked up from her work "Hey, come on in"

"How you going?" Peyton asked as she closed the door.

"Better than I was after our girl's night, I swear I was hugging my heater last night saying Jose Cuervo is not my friend, and Mitchell called me to berate me over the excruciating hangover"

Peyton laughed "and the Heat?"

"Not as bad, and I seemed to survive without jumping Mitchell's bones" Kate said proudly

Peyton laughed "Nice, listen I need a favour"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I just need to use your server to look at some SGC personnel files?" Peyton said

Kate started typing furiously into the computer "Let me just write in a sneaky program so it doesn't log in with my name"

"You know how to do that?" Peyton asked watching Kate expertly write a program from scratch.

"I know a few tricks in College I was hot and heavy with this computer nerd he taught me a lot of things" Kate said over her shoulder.

"I'm sure he did" Peyton enthused with a grin,

"Shut up, I was talking about computers… dirty girl" Kate said, her fingers flew over the keyboard and in less than a few seconds they were in.

"Right, how many times have you thought about Mitchell in his skivvies before I came in here?" Peyton asked as she shivered in mock disgust.

"You wanted a favour right?" Kate retorted darkly.

"Yeah"

"Well then control your mouth who you looking for?"

"I need the files on Lt Joseph Green, Captain Taylor Fisk…" Peyton rattled off three more names "and there are two more marines…" She rattled off descriptions of the men and after an hour of trawling through photos the whole poker table was identified. "Awesome… just send it to the IP address for me and I can handle the rest" Peyton said she rattled off an address to Kate and the information was sent. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"Those are some mad skills you got"

A knock sounded on the door, Peyton looked at Kate who whispered I need a minute. Payton walked over to the door and pulled it ajar slightly enough to poke her head out "Yeah?"

Mitchell stood there arms folded "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you, why?" Peyton said petulantly

"Because I started to feel giddy like I was doing something I shouldn't be doing and since I was in a briefing with General Landry I don't think it was me" Mitchell put a hand on the door ready to push "Now you are trying to hide something"

"A Girl's got to have secrets right Colonel?" Peyton said

"Not when I'm like a betazoid" Mitchell said unimpressed

"Beta what?" Peyton asked confused

"He's making a Star trek reference" Kate called from behind, Peyton looked back at Kate who gave all clear, Peyton pulled the door open fully.

"What's up Mitchell?" Kate asked from behind her desk.

"You tell me" Mitchell said folding his arms

"Peyton was taking photos of my new tattoos I was pulling my clothes on" Kate said a blush gracing her cheeks.

Mitchell didn't believe a word out her mouth, she could feel the mistrust wash away and the strong arousal of him probably thinking about her naked. He didn't step over the threshold but stayed at the door

"The new tatts are in a naughty places…" Peyton drawled, making it worse for them "Well I better leave you two… to whatever" she said as she walked past Mitchell.

* * *

Two days later, after the Poker game Peyton had learnt all the names of her new friends and collected evidence of past discrepancies enough that her job could be considered complete _Too easy_ she thought. She had planned to hand it all over to Sheppard, only when she ran past his house she had found he hadn't been home since last time they had talked his gun was still in the same place he left it on the bookcase and the newspapers had piled up.

She assumed he had been off world she just didn't think it was off world in another Galaxy. Her position in the SGC was not prestigious enough that she heard what was going on. She kept her cover and hoped that Sheppard would send her word on how she could contact him. Nothing, Kate's brother had been in a car accident and she left to be at his side. Leaving her by herself, not that she wasn't use to flying solo she just hated not knowing what was going on. She felt stuck. Stuck and alone.

Peyton sat in front of Jackson's computer and typed a message to Campbell.

_Ghost: Still waiting for ETA on the laps… sign off_

The screen blinked she waited hoping he would come online but it was fruitless she shut the server down. Hopefully he could give her some news on what he'd been up to in her absence. She remember the last email he had sent her weeks ago saying he was going on holiday for the first time in 6 years. She didn't think of him as the sit by the pool and drink mojitos type of guy, but he said he'd keep comms. open if she needed him. She needed him and he was incommunicado. She didn't want to wake up any other assets until she heard from Campbell he was her handler.

She walked to the main engineering area and stopped when she saw Mr Moustache talking with General Landry. Landry saw her and waved to her to come to them.

"Miss Ryder come meet Mr Lessing he is substituting for Mr Woolsey… he wanted to meet you personally" Peyton shook hands with the man as Landry exchanged their names and pleasantries.

"So how do you like working for the SGC?" Mr Lessing asked

"It keeps me on my toes sir" Peyton replied

"I can imagine it would I must admit I looked at your file before I came here. I'm wonder have you thought of working in another Galaxy?"

"I'm a little lost Mr Lessing"

_So, it's Mr Lessing… _Peyton thought she logged the information away.

"I'm sure you've heard the bad news about Atlantis?" Mr Lessing said

"Atlantis? I thought the Ancients had reclaimed it" Peyton stated stupidly

"They met an unfortunate end, so the IOA are recruiting for the Atlantis expedition" Landry said

"Yes which is why I wanted to meet with you, I'd like to offer you a position on Atlantis to leave tomorrow with the senior staff to begin the transition since you are more than qualified" Mr Lessing said with a smile.

"Do I get a raise?" She asked, Landry smiled and smothered a laugh, while Mr Lessing looked unimpressed.

"I'm sure we can negotiate a deal" Mr Lessing said

"I was kidding… I don't mind going and helping set up" Peyton replied "What time?"

"You'll be leaving 0600 hours" Landry said "Pack light"

"Yes sir" Peyton said

* * *

Peyton stood in the hanger bay looking at the puddle jumper, she brought one small duffel bag.

"Excited?" Jackson asked

"Oh yeah I'm stoked" Peyton said with a smile and eagerness she didn't feel.

"I would be too, I've been waiting forever to go to Atlantis" Daniel said

"I'm sure you'll get there one day" Peyton said with a smile she held out her hand "It was a pleasure working with you Dr Jackson"

"You too, good luck" Jackson said shaking her hand

"Thanks" Peyton said, Riley came around the corner and joined them

"Daniel" she said, they embraced "Take care of yourself" she said

"You too, and I'm sure Dr Boyd will keep you busy" Jackson said

"I'm sure" Riley said rolling her eyes

"Ok, All aboard the Atlantis Express" Lt Green said with a wave to the scientists

"That's us" Peyton said "Oh tell Kate I said goodbye ok and I'll email her"

Jackson nodded they stepped into the crowded puddle jumper.

Riley turned to Peyton "you are going to love it on Atlantis"

"Can I ask what is with the 4kg tub of Vegemite?" Peyton asked looking at the tub Riley had by her feet.

"There's a guy on Atlantis who is nuts for the stuff" Riley said with a small smile "Only non Australian who loves the stuff"

"Oh, so it's not for facials?" Peyton asked jokingly.

"No, I never thought about putting it on my face" Riley said laughing


	6. Chapter 6

Few hours later after arriving on Atlantis,

Peyton sat on a bed in the infirmary having the mandatory physical. She had dumped her bag in her designated quarters and headed straight to the infirmary.

Dr Beckett, a friendly Scotsman was scribbling on her file results of the tests "Well Miss Ryder you are in top physical condition I'm quite impressed"

"Thanks" Peyton said not that she expected anything less.

"Now your body scans show many injuries. I noticed your right femur is partially titanium, you have had multiple fractures in your arms hands and ribs as well and yet not all of them are in your Medical file"

"I like adventure sports and I apply myself to the rule of thumb. If you can move it it ain't broke and don't need a doctor" Peyton explained

"I would beg to differ. Though what kind of sports you into?" Beckett asked looking slightly sceptical.

"Skydiving, bungy jumping, base jumping is fun, skiing, hang gliding, snowboarding and rock climbing you know the usual"

"those are some very dangerous hobbies"

"Well life is meant to be lived right?"

"Of course"

"So, I heard that there is a gene therapy for the ancient gene" Peyton asked changing the topic.

"Aye, it's a retrovirus which is used to deliver the missing ATA gene directly to the cells. It permits the user to initiate Ancient technology and run more sensitive equipment such as the puddle jumpers. Do you want the inoculation?"

"Any side effects like balding or premature aging?"

"No, but there is the fact that only about a 47-48% of those who undergo the procedure are rewarded with the ATA gene, and even then it is not always permanent"

"Well it's worth a try" Peyton said she stuck out her arm "what's another needle?"

Dr Beckett chuckled "Ok, I'll be right back"

* * *

Ronon strolled into the Infirmary he was use to everyone moving for him that when a brunette ran straight into him he was ready for the profuse apologies, blushes and a scared look. She stood back and looked up at him.

"Sorry" she said, but there was no blush, no scared look if anything she looked utterly unfazed and bored as if waiting for him to move. She offered a small smile when he didn't say anything and went on her way. He watched her walk away, that was a first all earth females were intimidated by him even the military but she wasn't.

"Ronon what did you do to yourself?" Beckett asked, Ronon turned to Beckett

"I fell in the shower" he lied.

"Really?" Beckett asked surprised,

"No" Ronon said, Beckett shook his head and chuckled at Ronon who seemed to be looking around the Infimary more than usual.

"Alright son, come on"

* * *

After he was stitched up, Ronon reported to Armoury 1. To help with the unpacking it was still another week before all of Atlantis's staff would be here so he was giving a hand. It helped pass the time.

He watched as the Brunette from earlier in the infirmary stood at a work bench. "Oh hey" she said he hadn't made a noise yet she innately knew he was there. She skilfully pulled apart a P90 without putting any thought into it. "You're the guy who ran into me earlier" she said laying the pieces of the gun down.

"Ronon Dex"

"Brie Ryder" She said "So you are my helper?"

"Yeah" he grunted

"Awesome I need some muscles to help move the boxes around, just give me a couple of seconds" she offered him a warm smile and she reassembled the gun it was impressive to watch.

They spent the next hour moving and arranging equipment and guns in silence. Before she broke the silence "So what's your deal?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, he watched her move fluidly and quietly for the past hour. There was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Well why are you on Atlantis?" Peyton asked making conversation.

"Why are you here?" he asked back

"Work, and a bookee named Pete" She answered, Ronon looked lost. "I have a tiny bit of debt from poker habit… easy way to hide is to go to another galaxy any other questions?"

"Are you military?" Ronon asked she laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd heard all day.

"I was in the Army until I was shot in the leg" Peyton said "After that I retired" she stopped what she was doing, and looked up, Ronon turned to see Sheppard stroll in.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything" Sheppard said at the silence

"Oh you didn't, Ronon was playing twenty questions while we unpacked the Armoury… anything we can do for you Colonel?" Peyton asked, Ronon watched as Sheppard stepped forward the two seemed to in a staring match.

"No, I just thought I'd drop by and welcome you to Atlantis and offer my assistance" he said with an easy smile.

"Thank you, but Ronon and I are almost done for the day" Peyton replied

"Good means you'd be free for lunch" Sheppard said his tone light, Ronon watched as the two spoke to each other they moved closer and closer to one another until they were in each other's face.

"Sadly I'm already booked for lunch" Peyton said

"Really, already?" Sheppard said surprised she had barely been on base for more than a few hours

"Yeah" Peyton said looking up at him, daring him to push the boundaries, she was pissed at him for not calling her and now showing up and trying to compromise her.

"With who?" he asked looking down at her he had a smug smile believing she was bluffing.

"What's it to you?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow

"Just curious"

Ronon cleared his throat and the two snapped out of their own world, and stepped away from each other. "I'm hungry" he said noting how the two acted like they were a married couple, he'd have to ask Sheppard what was with them.

* * *

"Who are you looking at?" McKay asked Sheppard who seemed to be staring off assumingly at the newest members to come onto Atlantis, McKay followed his line of sight and looked at a Brunette who laughing about something with Callahan and Cadman.

McKay knew nothing about her, but she was definitely attractive hence why she was distracting Sheppard. He on the other hand was not fond of her company. Callahan a solid worker and he had nothing bad to say about her. Cadman on the other hand just got under his skin and erked him ever since the whole body sharing experience.

"Oh Kirk has found his newest love target?" McKay asked

"What?" Sheppard asked bringing his attention back to the table, He'd only finished his lunch and McKay was having a go at him. Well to be truthful he was watching Peyton he'd have to learn to play it cool and not be so overtly obvious.

"Right, play dumb but I know you are ogling the brunette with Cadman and Callahan" McKay said

"I was not" Sheppard said, McKay shot him a look "Ok I was but have you met her?"

"No, I've been busy… setting up my lab again you?"

"Yes I have, she worked at the SGC… I was wondering if you knew her" Sheppard said watching Peyton it had been a week or so since they had spoken, he could still remember the moment they had. His mind wandered to the days of Russia, a smile played across his lips as he zoned out he wasn't listening to McKay until McKay was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? I said do you want me to hold your hand and be your wingman?" McKay asked

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard said sitting back.

"About the mystery Brunette"

Ronon sat down with a second serving of lunch "Mystery Brunette?" he asked as he pulled his knife out to eat.

McKay pointed over his shoulder "The one with Cadman" he said

"Oh Ryder, she's ok" Ronon said as he dug in.

"She's Ok" McKay repeated "High praise coming from you"

Ronon shrugged "We unpacked three armouries before lunch, she doesn't waste time"

"Well that's good by the time the Daedalus gets here we'll be able to start doing sweeps of the labs in the subsections" Sheppard said.

"Good, because there a lot of labs and rooms that are draining power on the ZPM, the sooner we turn them off the better for our power usage…" McKay added looking a mixture of pleased and annoyed he hadn't figured a way of shutting them off remotely, schlepping through the halls of Atlantis was not his idea of fun.

Sheppard nodded in agreement, not that he really cared, he'd gone back to watching Peyton. She got up from her chair and said something to the girls before heading over towards his table.

She stopped at the table "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt"

"Not at all" Sheppard said "Have you met Dr Rodney McKay?"

Peyton shook her head "No I haven't had the pleasure" she held her hand out to McKay and they shook hands "Brie Ryder" she said.

"Nice to meet you" McKay said looking slightly annoyed for being interrupted from his speech about power consumption.

"Ronon, just letting you know I'm going to get a head start at Armoury 4… so take your time and when you are done with lunch you can join me there" She said with a sweet smile, Ronon nodded and continued to eat.

"You know I'm free I could help you" Sheppard said,

"Oh Colonel I'm sure you have a lot of work to keep you busy" Peyton said, she didn't want his help, she was annoyed at him. Seeing him completely fine and healthy without a care in the world when she was stuck waiting for him had made her mad.

"No, I don't. Come on let's go" He answered he got up from his chair and gestured the way to the transporter.

* * *

They hauled boxes around Armoury 4 "You sure you don't have any subordinates you can lend me?" Peyton asked as they lifted a box full of Berettas on to the bench.

"Nope, what you don't want to spend quality time with me?" Sheppard asked

"No" Peyton spat she was about to open the box when Sheppard stopped her.

"So you want to talk about that night?"

"what night?"

"The night we broke your precious rules" Sheppard said with a smile, he thought she was mad at him for not stopping her or at herself for lashing out at him for no reason.

Peyton moved over to the hallway and looked around to see if anyone was coming and then she turned to Sheppard and glared at him. "I thought we already awkwardly discussed that… but to answer no it's not about that… that was fun, and it won't happen again"

"uhuh" Sheppard said "Then why am I getting the vibe you're are mad at me" that seemed to set Peyton off.

"Oh I don't know I could be possibly mad about... Maybe the fact that when you said you needed help I thought I'd be on Earth at least and look where I am… I'm in the freaking Pegasus Galaxy… Or the fact that Campbell is MIA. Yet here I am in the Pegasus galaxy unable to help him if he needs me. And you just disappeared for a week no word or nothing what could I possibly be mad about?" Peyton hissed in a low voice

"I was saving Atlantis from the replicators and General O'Neill and Woolsey… I was a little busy sorry I didn't call" he said tartly

"Really when did you care about some bald guy and a general… oh don't tell me you are brown nosing I never thought you'd go that way" she spat at him,

"I haven't, and you know I never leave a man behind" he said

"Oh that's right, always doing your job" Peyton said

"I could say the same about you, you disappearing off whenever I tell you that I L-"

"Don't say it" Peyton cut him off "Just don't you know the rules and regs. of what I do… I'm protecting you as much as I am myself"

Sheppard was about to say she was wrong and to argue when she held up her hand to silence him. She moved to the wall of guns and spoke.

"So I told the guy, $1500 for my Ninja was too low so it's probably going to rot in the SGC garage" Peyton said in a normal level of conversation, less than four seconds later Ronon walked in "Hey Ronon" she said turning to him.

Ronon looked at them both suspiciously "What's a Ninja?" something was up between those two more than what should be. Ronon had noticed they were too familiar with one another and Ryder seemed to be hiding something. He made a note to follow her and find out, if there was something he'd tell Sheppard and if there wasn't then he would have wasted only his time.

Peyton looked at him blankly "a motorcycle" she said


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton spent the next four days becoming acquainted with Atlantis. She ran twice a day and in her spare hours or she'd walk the hallways quietly counting the number of steps to transporters lengths of hallways. Committing it to memory she'd have ways to go before she was familiar enough to know the place like the back of her hand.

She started with the top and was working her way down slowly. She didn't have long until the rest of Atlantis was fully staffed and she needed to know her surroundings. The sheer size of the city made her believe she could spend the rest of her life walking these hallways and there would still be more. But she kept at it anyway.

Sheppard had given her access to nearly everywhere with her being a cross utilization officer she didn't have to make excuses to be in certain areas. Only some of the labs were off limits along with a couple of military areas, though it didn't stop her.

She had noticed someone had been following her the last two days, she didn't know who but she felt their eyes watching her. She had lost them a couple of times but then they seemed to pick up on her trail.

She wondered if Mr Lessing had someone watching her or if it was someone she had to worry about. She knew Sheppard wasn't following her, he wasn't the sneak around covertly kind of guy he preferred the up front and loud way.

She found it laughable that no matter how many times she kept turning him down in the mess he kept trying to ask her out. She would have to tell him to back off otherwise when the rest of her bad guys show up they'd think she was double crossing them. Considering someone was following her now she would have to be more cautious.

She turned a corner and waited, she could just barely make out the footfalls following her. Whoever he or she was, Peyton was going to find out soon. The footfalls stopped. Peyton waited and held her breath, the footfalls started up but they went the opposite way. They must have cottoned on that she knew they were following her. She waited a few more minutes then went on her way.

* * *

Sheppard walked into his quarters and laid down on his face first, the Daedalus arrived a day ahead of schedule making his day incredibly long and exhausting. He didn't want to move for an hour but he heard soft tapping on the glass come from his balcony. He turned his head in the direction of the balcony.

Peyton waved at him from behind the glass door, he got up and opened the door.

"Thanks" she said as she stepped into his room, he watched as she looked around his quarters "It's definitely a bachelor pad" she commented with a smile.

"You here for a reason?" he asked

"Cranky…I'm sorry about that little spat a few days ago" she said as she walked around the room touching the guitar and letting her hand drift over his skateboard. "I was kind of in a head space".

She sat down on the end of his bed and picked up his tablet computer and began tapping away on the screen. "Anyway, I have the information you need" she said getting down to business

"Already?" Sheppard said he sat down on the bed beside her, and looked over her shoulder.

Peyton smiled "Yeah it helps that I'm pretty"

"I would have said Beautiful" Sheppard breathed, Peyton turned and they locked eyes, Peyton felt her heart skip a beat, she cleared her throat and turned back to the computer breaking the moment.

"Well, here's what I have" Peyton told Sheppard as she showed him on his tablet computer a tree of people and names, definite names with places, times and evidence of bank numbers she had committed to memory.

"These two were at the table but I can't find any solid evidence yet but I have some feelers out… and they have to have a guy on the Daedalus who I don't know yet… it's the only way the tech can be smuggled off of Atlantis" she pointed to the screen.

"Makes sense" Sheppard said he watched Peyton continued to type in several more numbers and dates.

"I also have all the files and information and a separate encrypted internet server where I've hidden the information just in case" Peyton looked at Sheppard and smiled "We nearly have them all… there was talk about recruitment before I came here"

"Really? Well then why don't we find something worthwhile and set up a trap we can trace it all the way back to Earth" Sheppard suggested "We have to start doing sweeps of the lower labs and teams will be going off world next week"

"Sounds good" Peyton said

"any word from Campbell?"

"Not a peep but we also don't have internet access for me to check… I'm worried but he can take care of himself and he knew I'd be here for awhile as it were"

"True, he's probably sipping Mai Tai's and relaxing on a beach" Sheppard said

"Right"

Sheppard's door chimed announcing a visitor.

"I better go" she said "Here" she handed him his computer and the door chimed again.

"One minute" Sheppard said to the door, he watched Peyton slip off his balcony into the night and then turned to the door.

* * *

Late the following night,

Peyton looked at the crystal panel of the jumper going over the routine maintenance check, it was the last one for the night and she was the only one left in the Jumper bay. Getting the mechanics of a jumper was a little harder to grasped than the regular car.

Peyton closed the panel when she heard footfalls coming round the side, she hoped it wasn't Kavanagh or Hardgrove.

Kavanagh was an ass who liked to complain a lot it probably helped he knew everything there was to know giving him the superiority to always consider himself numero uno.

Hardgrove was just a sleaze and if he walked up to her in a bar and said half the comments he got away with on Atlantis she was sure she would have broken every bone in his body twice over by now.

She squared her shoulders and turned to the open hatch, Lt Green stood at the rear and smiled at her "Hey Ryder"

"Green" Peyton greeted inwardly sighing that it was him, he smirked.

"expecting someone else?" he asked

"Well I thought maybe Kavanagh" Peyton said she turned back to her tool box and closed up the case "Something I can do for you?"

"Yeah I got a present for you" he said,Peyton turned to him and he threw a small wrapped object at her, she caught it with ease and unwrapped the cloth.

Peyton turned it over in her hand, it was about 10cm long by 6cm width, looked to be the same alloy as Atlantis. It had ancient engraved up and down one side and the other side was a screen "What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked.

"Translate it, make it work…" Green said "I think the battery is dead" he added

"Cute, so I'm the go to girl for fixing ancient dead tech" Peyton said

"Yep and when you do fix it leave it in the storage box on Level 12 North West pier subsection 4. They'll be a container marked 4-09" Green said "I'm off to get some beauty sleep before we meet tomorrow you should do the same!" he walked off.

Peyton put the device into her jacket pocket and packed up her gear. She looked at her watch and sighed she had 4 hours until she had to return to duty and explore the subsections of the city.

* * *

They had started at 6 am, and managed to find nothing of use in 2 levels the city was huge and it was going to take time. They managed to shut off power in the non essential rooms and logged what was what. It was tedious work and killer on the feet.

They broke for lunch and now were walking their third level. Water dripped from the ceiling and it smelt dank and mouldy and of sea water, the lights flickered on and off

"This is just plain creepy" Green said as they walked down the hall, Peyton tapped on her computer the map she had.

"You think after 10 hours of adventures down here you'd get over the lights" Peyton said rolling her eyes. She blew out a long breath as she was already exhausted from all the work and walking around.

"I'm just saying it's like a crazed Ancient will pop out and murder us…like what happens in the movies" Green said "It's just creepy"

"More like annoying" she said, she tapped her ear piece "Zelenka, this is Ryder come in"

"Zelenka here" her radio crackled

"the lights are on the fritz, reckon you can do something about it?"

"One moment where are you?"

"Sublevel: 35, subjunction: 4?" Peyton said guessing not really knowing, Green wore an amused expression.

The lights flickered and then went completely out "Is that better?" Zelenka asked

"If by better you mean off then yeah it's perfect" Peyton said she had the light of her computer illuminating the hall where they stood.

"I'm sorry but there seems to be some damage to the power conduits, I'll try resetting them standby"

Lights came on and hummed throughout the section.

"That's ominous" Green said, the lights continued to hum it grew louder until a bolt of lightning discharged out from the fixture across the hall. They crouched as sparks flew out of the fixtures then it stopped there was darkness.

Peyton cursed and clicked on her torch "You guys ok?" she asked shining the light at Green he was crouched on the floor he winced at the flash light. She flickered over to the other marines who got to their feet and nodded.

"Yeah, you?" Green asked he got to his feet and pulled out his own flash light ready to continue.

"Still in one piece" Peyton replied she tapped her ear piece "Zelenka you there?"

"Did it work?" Zelenka's voice crackled through

"No, but it's ok, the powers out McKay will be happy" Peyton said getting to her feet. She picked up the computer she dropped. "We'll check out the rest of the hallway and report back Ryder out"

"You want to continue in the dark?" Green said, Peyton flashed the torch in his face.

"Are you scared?" Peyton teased

"No" he said squinting, she moved the light back to the hallway.

"You are the one with the gun, should I be scared?" she raised an eyebrow and heard the marines snigger as they clicked on their flashlights to go.

"Shut up" he said he directed his light down the hallway "Let's do this"

They continued searching the rooms and logging what they found by the third room of nothing Lt Green starting talking again "So I heard you and Sheppard are an Item"

"He been sniffing around" Peyton said "He keeps asking me out and I turn him down"

"But he's such a stud muffin how can you deny yourself the pleasure"

"Wow when you put it like that…why don't you date him?" Peyton asked sarcastically

"He's not my type, what's your excuse?"

Peyton sighed and turned to Green and flashed her torch at him again "I don't mix business and pleasure"

"Boring"

"Less mess" Peyton said as she flashed her torch into the last room. "Well nothing down here either and McKay won't complain about the power… I think we are done"

"Dinner?" Green asked,

"Yeah I was thinking that" Peyton said, she flashed the light on her watch "Oh bugger I'm late Riley is waiting for me as we speak… so we start bright an early tomorrow aswell?" she asked

Green took the hint he wasn't invited to dinner "Yeah O' six hundred?"

"Just let me know where we meet and I'll be there… guys" she said with a smile she took off into a run down the hallway to the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton sat on her bed and looked at the technology Green had given her, it was a personal cloaking device. She didn't know how to turn it on nor how to power it. She wondered if she could make a replica of it. She turned it in her hands over and over thinking of what she could use and what she needed.

The alloy looked to be the same density as alloy used in the metal constructions of Atlantis, she could cut out a piece from a wall, engrave it and place a tracking device inside only to activate when she needed it to be.

She smiled and got up she needed to get to work, the Daedalus was leaving in four days and she need it to be done quickly and stowed away. She also had to stow her external hard drive in Sheppard's room just in case someone wanted to sneak around her room.

* * *

Ronon waited down the hall from Ryder's quarters, he wondered if she would be on the move. He heard her doors open, he waited for her to walk down the hall giving plenty of space. He'd followed other people before. Just as practise keeping his senses honed.

He followed her to transporter as she stepped in he watched her press the map and the doors closed. After a flash of light he counted a few seconds before stepping into the transporter and tapped the same place she had. He stepped off and looked around, she had disappeared he walked up and down a few halls and then stepped back into the transporter and thought of where she might be.

He pressed the map in instinct, it took him over 30 minutes to find her. It was out of sheer luck he heard movement and hid in the shadows and watched as she looked around the area.

She carried a tool box down the hallway into a side room, Ronon waited and then the room doors closed. He moved to the door and saw flashes of light come from the small gap between the door and the floor it sounded like she was taking something apart but what he didn't know.

He returned back to his hiding place and waited for her to come back out.

3 hours later, the doors opened and Ryder stepped out looking exhausted she pulled the tool box by her side and walked down the hallway past Ronon. When he heard the doors to the transporter closed he stepped out of the shadows and moved to the room, she hadn't even closed them.

He stepped into the room it was clean, with a bench in the middle and nothing else to suggest it's purpose. He looked around, he had no idea what she had done in there were no signs of anything. He even opened the air vents. Nothing.

He knew that she was probably heading back to her quarters she only have 2 hours before she would be on shift again. He'd have to find out what she was up to.

* * *

Peyton stifled a yawn as she walked down the hall next to Green on their second level of discovering nothing of use and no new labs that could intrigue anyone. It was their third day of the same boring walking and she had gotten less than 2 hours sleep in the last two nights. She also felt like someone was watching her. She had been careful and kept her work clean she just needed tonight and then she'd be finished one tracking device ready to ship back to earth.

"Late night?" Green asked, they had let the other two marines go, check out their next level divide and conquer.

"Yeah I was tossing and turning, it's too quiet around here, just the hum of the city and the ocean… my old place on Earth was near a highway" Peyton said walking down the hallway she stuck her head into what looked like more crew quarters.

"Do you think we'll find anything?"

"Yeah totally the ancients left us a big pile of gold with a big sign pointing to it"

"Wow cranky" Green said

"Whatever… this is incredibly boring" Peyton said "more boring than watching paint dry"

"Or grass grow" Green suggested

"Or McKay's tantrum speeches about touching things you'd think we were five year olds" Peyton said chuckling.

"Well the other times people did a search of the subsections they died from a nanite disease or the other time a kid got lost and unleashed a black cloud of death"

Peyton stopped and looked at Green "What?" she asked incredulously

"It was an eerie black cloud it killed a couple of people or so I heard… like the boogie man" Green explained

"Right" Peyton said they reached the end of the hallway "well another hallway of empty bed rooms where to next Lieutenant?"

"Level 32" Green said with a smile.

* * *

Ronon followed Peyton from her quarters she changed direction three times. He was wondering where she was heading and if it were the same location. He walked down the hallway he watched her go down it, knowing there was a transporter. He waited then proceeded, he made it to the transporter when he heard.

"Are you following me?"

He turned to face Ryder she stood in the hallway hands on her hips and looked up at him.

He looked at her blankly "No" he said there was a long pause where they size each other up before she backed off.

"Oh, I was just kidding" Peyton feigned embarrassment "Sorry, it's just… well I thought… never mind I'm going that way" she walked past him and he watched as she walked away she didn't look over her shoulder once.

It bothered him, she knew he was following her but how could she? He'd have to back off she was way too observant, he had followed many of the people on Atlantis just for fun when he was bored. She was the first to catch him even if she was brushing it off as an accident he knew better.

He couldn't follow her tonight, he had to back off and wait. Not that he didn't know where she was going to go but she was onto him.

He stepped into the transporter and pressed the map for the gym.

* * *

Peyton rolled her eyes _great Ronon is following me_ she thought. She decided she'd have to fake some sort of activity for the next hour or so if he was still following her so he'd leave her alone. She went to her quarters and changed into her running gear and set off into Atlantis.

She wondered how long he had been following her and if he had said something to Sheppard.

No Sheppard would have said something she thought, she ran through the corridors and up the stairs with no direction in mind. She stopped near the gym for some water and watch Ronon doing forms of a martial arts she hadn't seen before.

He stopped and turned to her "Sorry, I was just intrigued I haven't seen that fighting style before" she said to him.

"I can teach you" he offered, not waiting for an answer he threw her one of his Bantos sticks. She caught the stick and looked confused "I'm more of a bar brawling, gun toting gal" She said looking at the stick.

"I'll teach you" he said, meaning he wasn't taking no for answer. Peyton felt like she was being tested.

"Right, well you have to try everything once" Peyton said "How does it work?"

"We'll start with one stick" he said, he told her the basics and they moved in slow motion developing muscle memory of the movements.

He noted how quickly she picked it up it was more like she was amusing him and just going along with him after 10 minutes of practice the pace became faster. She smiled as she seemed to able to anticipate his every move. He sized her up, she was definitely trained in a few martial arts she moved stealthily which meant she had to be more than ex-marine he had fought the best of the marines on the base none of them moved like her.

He had overheard many rumours about her that she was a scientist of sorts back on earth that she was an ex-marine weapons expert, engineer and could speak many languages but she had never seen any action. Something about her that didn't fit and until he got to the truth she would be on his radar until he found out what it was.

He was distracted momentarily by the thought and she whipped the rod down cracking him in the face, then she finished the combo by hitting in the back of the legs he fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness are you ok?" she asked she held the stick in her hand as she stood there above him. She offered him a hand up he took it and jumped to his feet.

He grunted "Yeah, you are quick"

"Thanks… you need stitches" she commented as touched his forehead she had managed to carve a line in his forehead.

He winced slightly "Nah it's nothing"

"What you don't want to go get stitched up by the lovely Dr Keller?" she asked she cocked her head to one side and smiled. He narrowed his eyes at her she shrugged "I'm observant" she stated smugly. She picked a towel and threw it to him, he caught it with ease and placed it on his forehead,

"Anyway thanks for the lesson but I think I stick to guns" she handed him the stick and walked away.

* * *

Sheppard walked into his quarters the doors closed and the light's came on, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Peyton sitting on his bed with his guitar. She was wearing a black singlet top and brown yoga pants. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail she looked a little flushed she plucked the strings randomly.

"Is that blood?" he asked pointing at her arm

"Oh that's Ronon's" she said not moving from her position or plucking the strings

"Is he ok?"

"Of course" Peyton said looking insulted that he'd ask her such a thing.

"How did you get in here?" Sheppard asked, he had wondered since the last time, she obviously came through the balcony.

"I climbed… it was a pain in the ass speaking of pains in the ass"

"Yes?"

"Tell you're big fella to back off" Peyton said standing up.

"What do you mean he isn't taking no for an answer?" John said it came out sounding petty than a joke, he felt a slight twinge of jealousy that she could get physical with Ronon yet he was getting the cold shoulder in public and in his own quarters.

"He's following me around… it doesn't look good you want me to be buddy pals with the baddies I can't do it if I seen as already under suspicion" Peyton said putting down the guitar she picked up the photo on his bedside table.

"I'll see what I can do" John said

She placed the photo down "Good, I'll see you around" she walked over to his balcony

"Wait" he said, she stopped and turned to him

"What?" she asked, looking at him. There was so much he wanted to say but the words were jumbled and he didn't know where to start. What he really wanted to do was kiss her but knew he'd probably get kneed in the family jewels for it. Well he figured a 50/50 chance and he didn't want to take his chance yet. The door chimed.

"Be careful" he said lamely, knowing he had to open the door.

"Always am" she said and with that she slinked off his Balcony and disappeared.

"Be careful" he said to himself, he smacked his forehead disgusted at how his confidence had deserted him, the door chimed again he walked over and waved it open.

"Hey Chewie what happened to your head?" he asked as Ronon stood at his door way he had a band aid on his forehead and looked grumpy.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in" Sheppard said "You want a beer?"

"ah no, it's about Ryder" Ronon said coming straight to the point

"What about her?" Sheppard asked

"I think she's lying to us"

"How so"

"She's doesn't fit in"

"Hardly proof, she's new… some people take time to get into the mix"

"Something about her, something not right, I followed her to a sub level of the east tower she was building something" Ronon said, Sheppard had a feeling Ronon wasn't going to give this up.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I don't know, she knew I was following her… I just wanted to let you know" Ronon said "what do you know about her?" he asked


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton went straight to work after to returning to her quarters. She spent the rest of the night putting the finishing touches to her mock up of the device she held up the real device next to hers. It was close enough if photos were sent ahead except for the inscription which she misspelt for fun. There was a remote tracker and a micro camera inside that she had harvested from her phone.

She tucked the real device under her bed into the frame. She looked at the time it was nearly 4am in the morning she had just enough time to run over to the drop off and be back for a shower and a change of clothes before breakfast.

* * *

"Girl, have you slept at all?" Cadman asked at breakfast, Peyton pushed her empty tray away and picked up her coffee.

"Yeah, the usual amount just feeling a little off colour why?" she asked, she figured it was the lack of sleep, _maybe I'm getting to old to be burning the candle at both ends.. _she thought. But then she had been feeling more run down than usual and the mess hall food was definitely not sitting well with her. She figured that she would take a break that night and get a solid 8 hours knowing it would sort out her issues.

"Well dark circles, slightly pale" Cadman said with a smile "And I could have sworn you were sleeping with your eyes open a moment ago"

"Sorry, I have been walking around the substructures for the last few days… it's a little exhausting with Lt Green going on and on gossiping" Peyton said she stretched her neck from side to side.

Cadman laughed "Oh I know how you feel…speaking of which he is heading our way"

Peyton sat up straighter and rubbed her face waking herself up, she didn't know why she felt so fatigued.

"Good Morning Green" Cadman said with a chirpy smile, Peyton looked up at Green "Yo" she said with a small salute.

"Hey ladies, Ryder you ready to get going?" Green asked with a casual smile.

"Depends can I bring my coffee?" Peyton asked holding her cup up.

"Sure" Green replied, Peyton pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Well Laura I'll catch you when the Daedalus returns" she said.

"You sure will and I'll bring you the crosswords from the New York times" Cadman told Peyton.

"I love you" Peyton said with a warm smile she grabbed Cadman by the head and kissed her on the forehead "Be safe"

Cadman laughed "Ok, get out of here" she slapped Peyton on the bottom. Peyton winked and picked up her cup and turned to Green.

"Let's go monkey" Peyton said she sipped her coffee and they left for the nearest transporter.

* * *

"You feeling alright Ryder you're looking a little pale" Green stated Peyton pulled a face at him.

"Yeah I'm fine just all this underground work…and no playing in the sun makes Brie a very pale girl" she said swallowing her nausea. She was progressively feeling worse by the hour. She was starting to think she was coming down with a cold from breathing in mouldy air and listening to Green talk too much.

"So you put the package into the box?" Green asked as they strolled down yet another dank hallway.

"Yeah about two days after you gave it to me" Peyton said as she sipped her coffee, hoping it would pep her up and settle her nausea if anything it was doing the opposite and making her feel worse. "Just a battery change and bobs your uncle one cloaking device" she said.

"Nice" Green said "So you and Cadman is that a friend's I love you or I love you in a don't ask ,don't tell kind of way" Peyton punched him in the arm "Ow" he said rubbing his arm "what was that for?"

"Just for being you" she sassed "I'm straight by the way, but if I did go that way I totally do her" Peyton said

"That's hot, who else would you do on Atlantis?" Green asked "Hypothetically" he added as he moved out of punching range.

"Hypothetically none of your business" Peyton said as they continued down the hall. Peyton felt her stomach roll she took a deep breath and ignored it.

Green stopped and tapped his ear piece "Green here" Peyton stopped and wondered what was up. Green nodded "Yes Sir on our way" he tapped his ear piece.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked

"I've being reassigned; you are joining Major Lorne on Level 35. They are waiting for you" Green said with a happy smile

"Damn you, here take my coffee with you" Peyton said.

"What do I look like your waiter?"

"Yeah and don't expect a tip with that kind of service" Peyton said with a smile as she handed him the cup.

* * *

Peyton met up with Major Lorne's team and they walked down the hallway checking the rooms, Fisk and Rivers took point while she and Lorne were in the middle with Dallas taking the rear.

"So, what did you think of Australia?" Peyton asked Lorne, he smiled at the question.

" Beautiful country, hot weather though" he said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah you are lucky you didn't go when there are bush fires that's when it gets really hot" Peyton said "it can go between 100 degrees fahrenheit to 120 in the day and nights just swelter…"

"Yeah no thank you" Dallas said "I did my time in the sandbox and that was enough for me"

"Oh yeah, where do you heed from?" Peyton asked

"Great falls, Montana" Dallas said proudly

"Doesn't it get up in the 100's in the summer for Montana?" Fisk asked

"Pfft try the low 60's" Dallas piped shaking his head.

Peyton stopped as she felt slightly dizzy as her stomach rolled again.

"You ok there Ryder?" Lorne asked noticing she was looking pale and slightly green. Peyton looked at Lorne and smiled.

"Yeah, I think the scrambled eggs this morning aren't agreeing with me" Peyton said, she had been nauseous since breakfast. She had eaten a big Breakfast to keep up her strength since she'd been working long hours. Which seemed like a good idea at the time was turning out to be the opposite.

"You do know they don't use real eggs it's all powdered and reconstituted with water to be like the real thing" Fisk said smacking his lips.

"MMmmm delicious" Rivers said

"Oh stop talking about the eggs" Peyton said swallowing her distaste, she had eaten the eggs she really didn't want to be reminded of them. She stopped and bent over breathing deep to let the queasiness wash away.

"If you want we can go on without you" Major Lorne offered Peyton straightened and smiled.

"Oh no we are nearly done what's a…" Peyton paused as her stomach rolled "Actually… I'm gonna be sick" She ran down the hall to the bathroom they had passed several rooms back.

Lorne and his men looked at one another as the sounds came from where Peyton was. "I've never heard a woman make those noises before" Rivers commented

"Obviously you not doing it right" Fisk said with a wry smile to Rivers he slapped him on the shoulder "I could give you a few pointers"

"Shut up, I meant a woman making those noises when she's sick" Rivers said shaking his head.

"Oh my god" Peyton's voice moaned in the distance. She continued moaning, it sounded like she was enjoying herself, not being sick.

Dallas turned to Lorne "I'm going to check it out"

"Dude" Fisk said, shaking his head stifling a laugh

"What? I have seen my wife through morning sickness three times my friend, she sounded like the exorcist when she hurfed… even was like watching the exorcist…someone has to check on Ryder I have the most experience out of the four of us unless you want to?" Dallas said, Fisk and Rivers gestured him welcome to go without them. Major Lorne shook his head knowing he was probably going to regret it.

"Fine, let's check on her" Lorne said steeling himself, he and Dallas walked up to the bathroom the door was still open, they both stuck their heads in and saw Peyton with her head in the toilet still empting the contents of her stomach.

"I think we should call the doc" Dallas said, making a face, Peyton stopped but didn't move

"No, don't, I'm contained" Peyton said didn't move her head just in case.

Dallas unclipped his P90 and handed it to Lorne and knelt down beside Peyton and pulled a few strands of hair out of the way. "You are looking pretty bad Ryder, what did you do eat the whole bay marie of eggs?"

"Uggh don't talk to me about eggs" Peyton said her body shuddered sickeningly, Dallas turned to Lorne "I suggest some watered down lemonade and crackers" he said. Lorne turned to Rivers and Fisk.

"You heard him, go" he ordered and the two left, Peyton felt another round, Dallas rubbed her back through it all.

"Just let it all out" he said stifling a laugh.

Lorne looked away with a slightly sickened look, trying to stifle a laugh "I'm going to get Callahan, she'll be able to help"

"No problem" Dallas said with an laugh, Lorne left them.

Peyton stomach seemed to stop it's revolt, she sighed and pushed to button to make the last of the contents disappear. She laid her head on her arm and closed her eyes. "Oh I think I'm done" she said and she hoped she was right.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon were heading to the mess when they spotted Rivers and Fisk walking with bin down the hallway. Sheppard stopped and stood in their path "Rivers, Fisk where are you doing with that bin?" he asked looking at the two they had a bin and packets of crackers and a bottle of water with a glass of lemonade.

"Sub level 35 section 2A"

"Why may I ask?" Sheppard asked snidely he didn't like being given the run around.

"Ryder is making a long distance phone call on the big white telephone to Ralph" Fisk said, Rivers chuckled.

"Losing her breakfast sir" Rivers added

"Oh I think she lost that in the first 3 minutes" Fisk said "I think she's losing last night's dinner now"

The two laughed. Sheppard wasn't impressed and cleared his throat and the two resumed military standards

"How is it amusing that a person is sick?"

"You should hear her sir… it's something" Rivers said stifling a smile

"Something?" Sheppard asked raising an eyebrow he looked at Ronon who shrugged.

"You have to see it… I mean hear it for yourself sir" Rivers said.

* * *

Sheppard followed Fisk and Rivers to the sublevel of the east pier Lorne's team was designated that morning. Ronon had decided that lunch was more appealing and continued to the mess without him.

As they neared Sheppard heard Peyton moaning, the kind of moaning he heard from her when they were intimate. It stopped as they came to the door, Lorne was standing outside looking uncomfortable, Sheppard was wondering if it was the moaning or Peyton being sick.

"Sir" Lorne greeted him

"Major, you ok?" Sheppard asked smothering a grin.

"Oh yeah Ryder has seen better days though" he said tilting his head to the open door.

Callahan was kneeling down in front of Peyton who looked distinctly pale and very sick, she looked like she had been crying. It was a first he had never seen her look so pale and sick before.

Callahan felt Peyton's temperature "So you started feeling sick this morning?"

"Yeah pretty much" Peyton said she inhaled slow and deeply through her nose as her stomach rolled again and exhaled closing her eyes she had never vomited so much in her life.

"Ok, you do have a fever and you look like death warmed over" Riley said.

"Oh thanks, hmm" Peyton held up a hand to stop Callahan and then moved back to the Toilet and heaved again, Riley chuckled "Why are you laughing?" Peyton whined from her position she felt her stomach turn again.

"Honey, you make the most unusual sick noises ever" Dallas answered he had sat by her the whole time rubbing her back. She barely knew the guy but she liked him already. "My wife she makes these gurgling and swirling noises it was just unholy" Dallas said chuckling "you on the other hand sound like you are filming one nasty porno" he said.

"Just kill me now" Peyton said she retched again "Oh god" she moaned, Sheppard tried not to laugh as did everyone else. It wasn't funny she was sick, he was worried for her, but her moaning was hilarious considering the context.

"So you pregnant?" Dallas asked, Sheppard's eyes grew wide he thought it was the stomach flu.

"What? No!" Peyton said, she hadn't moved her head from the bowl, Sheppard thought back to their last time they hadn't been safe, since it was very much the heat of the moment. He mind went to places he hadn't thought. He wondered what Peyton would look like pregnant, she probably kick his arse for it.

"Yeah who's the baby's daddy anyone we know?" Fisk joked

"I'm not pregnant" Peyton groaned "It would have to be a bloody immaculate conception if I was" she said

"Ryder… we have to find the mystery man" Fisk said "and make sure he does right by you… right Rivers?"

"That's right" Rivers said with a grin,

"Get nicked, it's a stomach bug, it'll pass" Peyton said,

"In nine months" Rivers said rocking back on his feet.

"Sheppard, you ok?" Lorne asked, noticing his commanding officer was not taking his turn to make a joke. Sheppard snapped out of his thoughts back into the moment.

"Yeah, we should get Ryder to Beckett and have her checked out" Sheppard said. "Just to make sure it's not stomach flu. Last thing we need is for that to go around"

"I don't want to move" Peyton said, she heaved again.

"I'll go get and IV and something to stop the chunders" Callahan said getting up, She turned to the guys "I would safely say it's the stomach flu" she turned to Fisk and Rivers "and just because a woman is vomiting doesn't mean she is pregnant" She added pointing at them. "Shame on you to think she's up the duff"

"Up the duff" Fisk said he looked at Rivers "I like that one"

"Ok, Rivers, Fisk you can go, Dallas and I have this and no words to anyone about it" Lorne ordered

"What?" Fisk said he was eager to tell everyone and wanting to get some miliage out Peyton's illness was written on his face.

"Not a word, that's an order" Sheppard said "Callahan you want me to do anything?"

"Yeah, help Major Dallas he seems to know what to do until I come back" Callahan said with a smile "Lorne you're with me"

"Yes ma'am" Lorne said with an amused smile.

Sheppard turned to Dallas "If you want sir I got it, I've been with my wife for all three of her pregnancies… I've seen more things than a man wishes to know and if it's the stomach flu…wouldn't want our fearless leader getting sick" Dallas said with a grin.

Sheppard looked at Peyton who mouthed 'go, I'll be ok' to him, he nodded "Ok, thanks Major, get better Ryder" and he walked away. He wanted to stay but he knew better he was supposed to be aloof towards her. Something he was having great difficulty doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Peyton laid in her bed feeling rotten to the core, she had never felt so sick in her life, Riley had given her an IV and Maxalon which stopped the vomiting and nausea, enough so but Peyton didn't want to eat anything.

Dallas had helped her to her room, she was going have to come up with a good thank you present for the guy. He stayed with her for an hour making sure she was settled. Telling her all about his wife and kids and the horror stories of sickness and the funny injury stories, how much he missed them. Peyton listened and laughed and then as she grew tired he left her to rest, he reminded her of her older brother.

She closed her eyes and drifted off asleep.

* * *

Sheppard checked his life signs detector there was only a couple of dots on the screen in this section of the tower he walked up to Peyton's door and pulled the door sensor open and switched the crystals around the door opened.

He placed the cover back over and walked in closing the door. He moved to Peyton's bed she was sound asleep or so it seemed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and immediately a hand swung up with a knife. He caught her hand with the blade of the knife an inch from his neck.

"Whoa it's me" he whispered, her hand relaxed and he took it from her grasp putting on the bedside table.

"Geez, you trying to give me a heart attack sneaking around my quarters" Peyton groaned, he brushed a hand over her forehead, she was running a high temperature and covered in sweat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a low voice

"I feel like shit, the IV is working a charm though I haven't worshipped the porcelian altar in a few hours"

"That's good, listen…" Sheppard started

"I'm not pregnant" Peyton stated before he could get the words out.

"How do you know we weren't exactly safe"

Peyton laughed "Oh you are a card, I have contraceptive implant and I had a physical when I got here I think Beckett would have mentioned something"

"Ok true, but you never know" He said,

Peyton sighed "John, please I'm tired" she said closing her eyes

"You're right ok… I'll go back to sleep I just wanted to check on you" he said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She opened her eyes "Oh level 12 North West Pier, box 4-09 I put a tracker in it"

"I'll take care of it but right now, just rest" he said, she nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Thanks, but I put a tracker you don't need to do anything I just wanted you to know" she mumbled as he brushed his hand down the side of her face and neck in a gently and soothing manner he remember her doing to him when he was injured in Russia.

"Just relax" He said, as he continued to stroke his hand over her face, she gave sigh of contentment and was asleep in seconds, he watched her peacefully sleep, before he kissed her on the forehead and got up to leave.

* * *

Next Morning,

Sheppard and Ronon were doing a circuit of the city as they did every morning. They were running past a hallway when he spotted Peyton in his peripheral, he slowed and backed up, Ronon who was a head looked back "What is it?" he walked over to see what Sheppard was looking at.

"Pey… I mean Ryder"

Sheppard walked down the hall and caught up with Peyton. He stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Hey shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, she looked marginally healthy than yesterday but not enough to be up on her feet, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I needed a cup of tea and there isn't room service" Peyton quipped as she leaned against the wall heavily for support.

"If you were in the infirmary they'd get it for you" Sheppard said

"Yuck the infirmary is for crook people" Peyton said pulling a face.

"I think you come under said heading" Sheppard said he stepped forward and felt her forehead, she still burning up with a fever and she grimaced at him.

"Haha" Peyton said, she was about to say something witty when she held her side and leaned forward groaning in pain.

"Hey, you ok?" Sheppard asked, she breathed in and out slowly and straightened.

"Yeah my guts hate me" she said, she winced again in pain holding her side.

"You going to be sick?" Ronon asked as she dropped a couple more shades to pale.

She nodded and ran for the nearest balcony and started to dry wretch, Sheppard followed her and pulled her hair out of her face, and thanked the PTB's that she hadn't eaten anything for she would have had it in her hair but worse it could have hit anybody who was below.

Ronon stood to other side and rubbed her back "Let it all out" Sheppard said. She stopped for a moment her body shuddering "I'll let you out in a min...oh god" She started wretching but this time she had something come up. It was blood.

"Holy crap" Peyton said, she swayed forward, Sheppard and Ronon both reflexively grabbed her to stop her from falling over.

She fell back slowly to the ground in their arms passed out. "Peyton" he said she was unresponsive "We gotta get her to the infirmary" Sheppard said he picked her up in his arms and ran.

* * *

"Aye I'm calling it a night..or should I say morning" Beckett said to the nurse as he pulled his jacket on he was halfway out the door when Sheppard came in holding Peyton. "What happened?"

"She complained of a stomach ache and started vomiting blood and passed out" Sheppard said

"Ok, Nurse" Beckett shouted, "Lay her down" Sheppard put Peyton onto a gurney and stepped back. Beckett and nurses rushed around Peyton attaching cords and IV's and monitors "Airway's clear, but respirations are shallow. Pulse 135 and thready" Nurse said

"Blood pressure" Beckett prompted

"Eighty over forty and dropping"

"…Hang a pint of O-positive, prep her for surgery" Beckett ordered

Ronon tapped him on the shoulder "We need to talk" he said, Sheppard nodded. he knew there was no getting out of that slip of tongue calling her the wrong name.

* * *

Ronon stood back and watched Sheppard stand by Peyton's bed. Sheppard had refused to leave her side, while they watched the operation in the observation room above the surgery room Ronon questioned why he called her Peyton and not Brie or Ryder.

Sheppard told him everything about her, who she was, their past. Why she was here and why he didn't want anyone to know because he was trying to find Calen's group. Ronon also had a sneaking suspicion that this woman meant a lot more to Sheppard than he was letting on.

He didn't push it Sheppard wasn't the kind of guy who talked about his feelings and neither was Ronon. When they had those kinds of conversations they were usually one syllable answers and very short due to the awkwardness.

Sheppard stepped out of the Post op room with Dr Beckett. "Her appendix ruptured, no complications and she'll be up kept in the infirmary for a week or so in recovery" Beckett said "She was lucky that you two found her"

"Thanks doc" Sheppard said, he turned to Ronon

* * *

A few days later,

Peyton laid in the bed completely bored out of her mind. She had been shot, beaten tortured strung up for days at end and none of it seemed as painful as lying in this bed idly waiting for Dr Beckett to give her, her discharge papers.

Sheppard had dropped by to check on her, even Ronon. It made her feel weary of the big guy though friendly she felt the undertones of their acquaintance seem to shift from him not trusting her to a lesser version of not trusting her if that were possible.

Then Lorne and Callahan came in with Dallas and hung out with her on the second day of bed rest, playing Cheat.

But this morning was torture, she felt cabin fever set in or something she just wanted to get and go. She looked around at the infirmary only a couple of other people were in, one guy had broken his leg hiking and a woman who had a bad cold.

"Mail call" a soldier said, he walked up to Peyton's bed "Miss Ryder, a package from home" he said, he handed her a medium rectangular box.

"Thanks Captain" she said looking at the box. He nodded and walked off to deliver more letters and packages. She flipped the box over in her hands there was no return address, and it was addressed to her alias's name… she looked at the post markings which said from Mexico.

_Must be Campbell…_ she thought with a smile relieved he was finally making contact. She opened the package cautiously, the paper came off and she opened the lid slowly it was full of Styrofoam; she felt around and pulled out a hipflask. It was Campbell's hip flask she had given it to him as a gift inscribe on the flask was "May you be in heaven ½ hour before the devil knows you are dead". She ran her thumb over it smiling at his reaction to when she gave it to him.

She unscrewed the lid and smelt the contents. Her nose scrunched the contents smelt like whisky and something else. She poured a few drops into her hand her heart stopped it was blood. She screwed the lid back on and wiped her hand on the paper and scrunched it up. Why would Campbell send her a flask of blood, she sifted through the Styrofoam and found a Polaroid she turned it over and saw the photo.

Her eyes grew wide, not hesitating for a moment she stuffed the flask into the box with the Polaroid and closed it up putting it to the side. She needed to see Sheppard.

She looked around the infirmary the nurses were occupied and the doctor was looking elsewhere, she pulled her IV out and turned off her monitor and slowly slipped out her bed. She winced as her stitched pulled at the movement. She looked around to check no one was watching and picked up the box and bolted.

* * *

Sheppard awoke to the oddest of sensations he could feel someone slicing into his arm. But there was no pain besides his headache. His mind was hazy as he looked around the room, as he remembered the last thing he was doing. He was reading War and Peace about to go to sleep when someone knocked on his door.

He had put his book down and opened the door only for everything to go blank. Now he sat in a chair bound by ropes unable to move and breathing was a struggle as well. The light filtered through the window he could make out the view he was on a high up level on Atlantis, judging from the room it was one of the many un-inhabited spires due to the musty smell and lack of furniture besides another chair and a carry case for a weapon.

He tried to struggle but found his muscles wouldn't comply. The man turned to Sheppard he couldn't see his face.

"Colonel, it's so good of you to wake up, now don't worry the paralysis is temporary" he said, Sheppard foggy brain tried to register the voice it sounded so familiar.

The man pulled out his subcutaneous transmitter and stepped on it with a sigh of satisfaction. He stepped back into the light and Sheppard was drawing a blank, he looked a familiar but couldn't place him.

"You don't remember me?" the man asked he pulled over the other chair and sat in front of Sheppard "That hurts" he lit a cigarette and took a long inhale. "Something about Atlantis so clean and no one smokes"

"Who are you?"

"Huerta Marquez, we met briefly 3 years ago" Huerta said "I had long hair, and a moustache" he said, he rubbed his bald head with a smile."You were suppose to extract Holt and you were captured instead"

"You're supposed to be dead" Sheppard said, trying in vain to move, but his limbs wouldn't budge.

Huerta chuckled "Yes, Campbell thought he had gotten me, but he really only ended up taking the last thing I had that made me human" he took another drag of his cigarette "It's amazing what being in love can do to you… take Holt, She is beautiful and capable let me tell you she was one excellent assassin that was until Russia… when she disappeared for those 10 days with you"

"I must have made an impression"

"Don't be so coy, you turned her into a killer with a conscious if it weren't for you, she would have shot me on sight"

"what are you talking about?"

"She didn't tell you?" Huerta chuckled "Her mission was kill me on sight, she had me in her cross hairs and didn't shoot… why? I'll tell you why.. she saw me with Mila and her heart warmed she gave me a chance to escape with Mila and claim she made the hit so no one would follow us"

"Then why didn't you?" Sheppard asked "If I had the choice it would be very simple"

"Of course, but you see she got captured trying to get you and was shot in process, she called Campbell who caught me trying to escape, he missed being the lousy shot he was and killed my Mila"

"So what now you are going to kill me?"

"No, you are on your own time, with blood loss and the mixture of Paralytics and sedative you have a few hours to live, She on the other hand has the choice"

"What choice?"

He looked at his watch and smiled "She will have gotten my present by now and will decide whether you are worth dying for"


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton stopped at her quarters and changed into her Atlantis uniform and zipped the jacket up. She armed herself with her knives and 9mm berretta. She placed the flask in her jacket chest pocket and the polaroid then exited her quarters and made her way to Sheppard's quarters.

* * *

She looked around the hallways near Sheppard's quarters, she didn't hear anyone coming she pulled a knife from her hip and pried the door sensor case off. She pulled the crystals and the placed them in a specific sequence. The doors opened and Peyton looked around, the hallways were still clear.

She place the crystals back in and placed the case back on and stepped into the room. She closed the doors and looked around the room. He wasn't here, he was probably on duty, she'd have to wait, she turned to leave when the doors opened.

Ronon and Lorne came in guns raised and pointed at her. "What are you doing here?" Lorne asked

"Waiting for Sheppard" Peyton said "I wanted to thank him, Why? What's with the guns?"

"Sheppard is missing" Lorne told her.

"Missing?" Peyton said as she held her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah no one has seen him since last night he was supposed to go off world this morning" Lorne said

Peyton cursed under her breath "You know something?" Ronon asked

"Yeah I do, so I'd appreciate it if you don't shoot me when I reach in my jacket" Peyton said they didn't lower their guns though they did wait as she pulled a polariod from her pocket "He isn't missing, he's been taken"

Lorne took the polaroid it was of a man tied to a chair he looked like he was beaten to hell covered in blood it was obvious he was dead, written below the picture "You have a choice Peyton xo H."

"This says Peyton" Lorne said "Who's this guy in the photo and H.? what choice" he asked her. Peyton sat down on Sheppard's bed she didn't want to waste energy standing there telling them.

"My name is Peyton, the guy in the photo was my handler and H… is a man named Huerta" Peyton said "Can we arrest me after we get back Sheppard"

"What's the choice?" Lorne asked ignoring her statement about being arrested.

"I don't know" Peyton said "But Huerta is a long story"

"Shorten it" Ronon said. Peyton took a deep breath and ignored the ache of where her appendix used to be and was currently healing.

"Ok, Huerta is a rogue agent… 3 years ago he was undercover in Bolivia, he didn't finish his job. I was sent in to clean up the mess" she said shortening it.

"And?" Ronon prompted

"And I was injured in the process… my handler took over and finished it, he confirmed the hit. Huerta is supposed to be dead"

"Well your handler didn't do a very good job… why is Huerta after you? Why did he take Sheppard?" Lorne asked

"I don't know. Many reasons come to mind" Peyton told him.

"Well?" Lorne replied exhausted with the run around.

"Bossy" Peyton said she sighed "He took Sheppard to use him as a lur-"

Lorne held up his hand "I have chatter for you" he turned on his hand held walkie talky.

Huerta's voice came through "Huerta to Ryder come in senorita" Lorne handed her his walkie talky and she clicked the button.

"Ryder here" Peyton said looking at Ronon and Lorne.

"You get my present?"

"Yeah I did, How is Sheppard H?"

"Alive" he paused "For now he is bleeding all over the floor so there is some time, you ready for your choice… seeing as you gave me a chance 3 yrs ago I want to reciprocate it"

"Go ahead" Peyton said

"Not over the channels we meet, East Pier in the open air 10 minutes" Huerta said

"You know I can't move that fast H, I just had my appendix out" Peyton told him.

"Oh then I shall make it 15, Don't disappoint me" static came over the waves.

Peyton looked at Ronon and Lorne, "It's a trap, he'll kill you" Lorne said "What's the choice?"

"My life or Sheppard's" Peyton said, she looked at her watch "I have 14 minutes to get there, and yes he will kill me, so If you'll excuse me"

Ronon and Lorne stood in her way "I really don't want to hurt you two, but if you don't move you'll lose your friend and commanding officer"

"You can't do it" Lorne said

"I can and I will" Peyton said "There is no choice, I've made my decision now move"

"Forget it" Ronon said.

"Please guys I have to go" Peyton sighed as she stood up she winced in pain.

Lorne stated "We'll come up with a plan, one where no one dies preferably"

* * *

Sheppard watched as Huerta positioned his Bravo 51 sniper rifle on its tripod and looked through the scope down at the area of the East Pier waiting for Peyton to step into view.

He tried to move his body knowing it was pointless, the paralytic was still coursing through him, he was barely breathing. He hated that he was so helpless he couldn't even suck in enough air to yell not that he could because he was gagged.

Huerta smiled smugly "Here she comes" he said he placed his finger on the trigger ready.

* * *

Peyton stood by the wall leaning she had 3 minutes to spare. She could see Ronon and Lorne and his men all positioned around ready to descend. It wasn't going to work, Huerta had a plan and he had time to think it through, he wasn't going to walk into a trap.

"Ryder you there" her radio crackled,

"Yeah I am, where are you?" she asked "I thought you wanted to kill me"

"So you made your choice" Huerta said over the radio, "But I can't see you"

"This is how it goes, I step out and you tell me where Sheppard is"

"Ok"

Peyton stepped out into the open, gun raised and ready she walked around and found no one around. She clicked her radio "Huerta, I'm out in the open"

* * *

"Just a little further" Huerta whispered as she walked into his range, he lined up the shot. He was about the pull the trigger when he saw her hair blow in the wind, he had to recalculate. "Huerta where are you and where is Sheppard?" her voice called over the radio.

* * *

Huerta didn't answer after what seemed like 5 seconds, she called again and moved around, a wind blew past her off the ocean.

Peyton looked around at the city, Fisk who lost his patience stepped in front of her "What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"He's not her-" Fisk said, he didn't finish the sentence as a bullet tore through his neck, Blood splattered onto her and the bullet grazed Peyton in the side of the head before hitting the ground. Fisk fell down. Peyton pushed Fisk off of her she heard Lorne and Ronon shouting as they pulled her behind a pillar as two more shots ricocheted on the ground missing them.

"Damn it" Peyton cursed, she looked at Fisk's Body he was dead. Blood pooled around his body. Lorne ordered Dallas and Rivers to stay, Peyton saw the radio on the ground near Fisk, and got up and quickly ran for it. three more shots hit the ground and missed her as she picked the radio and ran back to cover with Ronon and Lorne.

"Huerta! Answer me!"

* * *

Huerta cursed and reloaded his gun, he had the shot lined up perfect and a soldier stepped in at the last moment. She was now hiding behind a pillar and he couldn't make a clear shot. He picked up his radio.

"I told you to come alone" he said clicking his tongue "Look what you made me do"

"Awwh come on Huerta, you want to kill me you'll have to do better than that… I thought you'd want to look me in the face when you shot me, not down a scope" She was taunting him, he turned and looked at Sheppard. "I want a new deal, you want to kill me, fine I want Sheppard alive… North Pier 20 minutes you come in person I will come with Ronon, you tell him where Sheppard is after you kill me"

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Huerta asked,

Major Lorne answered this time "You have my word the North Pier will be clear and you will be unharmed"

"And if Sheppard dies, I will come back from the dead and hunt you down myself and trust me when I say it won't be quick or merciful you of all people know what I'm capable of" Peyton said into the radio.

"Oh the Holt I know so well… I accept the terms 30 minutes… since Sheppard isn't looking very healthy" Huerta said, he turned off the radio and tuned to Military radio and listened to the chatter, Major Lorne was keeping to his word, he ordered all military to stand down.

He smiled and turned to Sheppard lifting his head, Sheppard looked barely conscious his breath shallow "Looks like you are going to live my friend"

* * *

Peyton, Lorne and Ronon stood in a circle of sorts "You don't have to do this" Lorne said, he watched as Dallas and Rivers picked up Fisk's body.

"Please don't get sentimental on me" Peyton said she cocked her Berretta, in a cool businesslike fashion, he couldn't comprehend how she could be like that. She was nearly killed, Fisk was shot right in front of her and she had his blood on her face and wasn't even phased or shell shocked… her hands didn't even tremble. "It won't stop me from what I have to do" she said

"On the record it's a bad idea and Sheppard would be against it" Major Lorne said

"I thought we went over this… It's my decision, so don't screw up by getting in the way I don't want anyone else dying" Peyton said she holstered her gun and smiled at Lorne "trust me, it will all work out and you'll get Sheppard back… if it will ease your conscious I'm nobody, just a ghost… my death does not matter in the grand scheme of things"

"It does matter" Ronon stated he knew Sheppard would think it mattered. She smiled.

"Thanks Big Fella, shall we?" She gestured to the direction they needed to go "Major, it's been a pleasure working with you, give Sheppard my regards when you get him"


	12. Chapter 12

Peyton spent the next four days becoming acquainted with Atlantis. She ran twice a day and in her spare hours or she'd walk the hallways quietly counting the number of steps to transporters lengths of hallways. Committing it to memory she'd have ways to go before she was familiar enough to know the place like the back of her hand.

She started with the top and was working her way down slowly. She didn't have long until the rest of Atlantis was fully staffed and she needed to know her surroundings. The sheer size of the city made her believe she could spend the rest of her life walking these hallways and there would still be more. But she kept at it anyway.

Sheppard had given her access to nearly everywhere with her being a cross utilization officer she didn't have to make excuses to be in certain areas. Only some of the labs were off limits along with a couple of military areas, though it didn't stop her.

She had noticed someone had been following her the last two days, she didn't know who but she felt their eyes watching her. She had lost them a couple of times but then they seemed to pick up on her trail.

She wondered if Mr Lessing had someone watching her or if it was someone she had to worry about. She knew Sheppard wasn't following her, he wasn't the sneak around covertly kind of guy he preferred the up front and loud way.

She found it laughable that no matter how many times she kept turning him down in the mess he kept trying to ask her out. She would have to tell him to back off otherwise when the rest of her bad guys show up they'd think she was double crossing them. Considering someone was following her now she would have to be more cautious.

She turned a corner and waited, she could just barely make out the footfalls following her. Whoever he or she was, Peyton was going to find out soon. The footfalls stopped. Peyton waited and held her breath, the footfalls started up but they went the opposite way. They must have cottoned on that she knew they were following her. She waited a few more minutes then went on her way.

* * *

Sheppard walked into his quarters and laid down on his face first, the Daedalus arrived a day ahead of schedule making his day incredibly long and exhausting. He didn't want to move for an hour but he heard soft tapping on the glass come from his balcony. He turned his head in the direction of the balcony.

Peyton waved at him from behind the glass door, he got up and opened the door.

"Thanks" she said as she stepped into his room, he watched as she looked around his quarters "It's definitely a bachelor pad" she commented with a smile.

"You here for a reason?" he asked

"Cranky…I'm sorry about that little spat a few days ago" she said as she walked around the room touching the guitar and letting her hand drift over his skateboard. "I was kind of in a head space".

She sat down on the end of his bed and picked up his tablet computer and began tapping away on the screen. "Anyway, I have the information you need" she said getting down to business

"Already?" Sheppard said he sat down on the bed beside her, and looked over her shoulder.

Peyton smiled "Yeah it helps that I'm pretty"

"I would have said Beautiful" Sheppard breathed, Peyton turned and they locked eyes, Peyton felt her heart skip a beat, she cleared her throat and turned back to the computer breaking the moment.

"Well, here's what I have" Peyton told Sheppard as she showed him on his tablet computer a tree of people and names, definite names with places, times and evidence of bank numbers she had committed to memory.

"These two were at the table but I can't find any solid evidence yet but I have some feelers out… and they have to have a guy on the Daedalus who I don't know yet… it's the only way the tech can be smuggled off of Atlantis" she pointed to the screen.

"Makes sense" Sheppard said he watched Peyton continued to type in several more numbers and dates.

"I also have all the files and information and a separate encrypted internet server where I've hidden the information just in case" Peyton looked at Sheppard and smiled "We nearly have them all… there was talk about recruitment before I came here"

"Really? Well then why don't we find something worthwhile and set up a trap we can trace it all the way back to Earth" Sheppard suggested "We have to start doing sweeps of the lower labs and teams will be going off world next week"

"Sounds good" Peyton said

"any word from Campbell?"

"Not a peep but we also don't have internet access for me to check… I'm worried but he can take care of himself and he knew I'd be here for awhile as it were"

"True, he's probably sipping Mai Tai's and relaxing on a beach" Sheppard said

"Right"

Sheppard's door chimed announcing a visitor.

"I better go" she said "Here" she handed him his computer and the door chimed again.

"One minute" Sheppard said to the door, he watched Peyton slip off his balcony into the night and then turned to the door.

* * *

Late the following night,

Peyton looked at the crystal panel of the jumper going over the routine maintenance check, it was the last one for the night and she was the only one left in the Jumper bay. Getting the mechanics of a jumper was a little harder to grasped than the regular car.

Peyton closed the panel when she heard footfalls coming round the side, she hoped it wasn't Kavanagh or Hardgrove.

Kavanagh was an ass who liked to complain a lot it probably helped he knew everything there was to know giving him the superiority to always consider himself numero uno.

Hardgrove was just a sleaze and if he walked up to her in a bar and said half the comments he got away with on Atlantis she was sure she would have broken every bone in his body twice over by now.

She squared her shoulders and turned to the open hatch, Lt Green stood at the rear and smiled at her "Hey Ryder"

"Green" Peyton greeted inwardly sighing that it was him, he smirked.

"expecting someone else?" he asked

"Well I thought maybe Kavanagh" Peyton said she turned back to her tool box and closed up the case "Something I can do for you?"

"Yeah I got a present for you" he said,Peyton turned to him and he threw a small wrapped object at her, she caught it with ease and unwrapped the cloth.

Peyton turned it over in her hand, it was about 10cm long by 6cm width, looked to be the same alloy as Atlantis. It had ancient engraved up and down one side and the other side was a screen "What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked.

"Translate it, make it work…" Green said "I think the battery is dead" he added

"Cute, so I'm the go to girl for fixing ancient dead tech" Peyton said

"Yep and when you do fix it leave it in the storage box on Level 12 North West pier subsection 4. They'll be a container marked 4-09" Green said "I'm off to get some beauty sleep before we meet tomorrow you should do the same!" he walked off.

Peyton put the device into her jacket pocket and packed up her gear. She looked at her watch and sighed she had 4 hours until she had to return to duty and explore the subsections of the city.

* * *

They had started at 6 am, and managed to find nothing of use in 2 levels the city was huge and it was going to take time. They managed to shut off power in the non essential rooms and logged what was what. It was tedious work and killer on the feet.

They broke for lunch and now were walking their third level. Water dripped from the ceiling and it smelt dank and mouldy and of sea water, the lights flickered on and off

"This is just plain creepy" Green said as they walked down the hall, Peyton tapped on her computer the map she had.

"You think after 10 hours of adventures down here you'd get over the lights" Peyton said rolling her eyes. She blew out a long breath as she was already exhausted from all the work and walking around.

"I'm just saying it's like a crazed Ancient will pop out and murder us…like what happens in the movies" Green said "It's just creepy"

"More like annoying" she said, she tapped her ear piece "Zelenka, this is Ryder come in"

"Zelenka here" her radio crackled

"the lights are on the fritz, reckon you can do something about it?"

"One moment where are you?"

"Sublevel: 35, subjunction: 4?" Peyton said guessing not really knowing, Green wore an amused expression.

The lights flickered and then went completely out "Is that better?" Zelenka asked

"If by better you mean off then yeah it's perfect" Peyton said she had the light of her computer illuminating the hall where they stood.

"I'm sorry but there seems to be some damage to the power conduits, I'll try resetting them standby"

Lights came on and hummed throughout the section.

"That's ominous" Green said, the lights continued to hum it grew louder until a bolt of lightning discharged out from the fixture across the hall. They crouched as sparks flew out of the fixtures then it stopped there was darkness.

Peyton cursed and clicked on her torch "You guys ok?" she asked shining the light at Green he was crouched on the floor he winced at the flash light. She flickered over to the other marines who got to their feet and nodded.

"Yeah, you?" Green asked he got to his feet and pulled out his own flash light ready to continue.

"Still in one piece" Peyton replied she tapped her ear piece "Zelenka you there?"

"Did it work?" Zelenka's voice crackled through

"No, but it's ok, the powers out McKay will be happy" Peyton said getting to her feet. She picked up the computer she dropped. "We'll check out the rest of the hallway and report back Ryder out"

"You want to continue in the dark?" Green said, Peyton flashed the torch in his face.

"Are you scared?" Peyton teased

"No" he said squinting, she moved the light back to the hallway.

"You are the one with the gun, should I be scared?" she raised an eyebrow and heard the marines snigger as they clicked on their flashlights to go.

"Shut up" he said he directed his light down the hallway "Let's do this"

They continued searching the rooms and logging what they found by the third room of nothing Lt Green starting talking again "So I heard you and Sheppard are an Item"

"He been sniffing around" Peyton said "He keeps asking me out and I turn him down"

"But he's such a stud muffin how can you deny yourself the pleasure"

"Wow when you put it like that…why don't you date him?" Peyton asked sarcastically

"He's not my type, what's your excuse?"

Peyton sighed and turned to Green and flashed her torch at him again "I don't mix business and pleasure"

"Boring"

"Less mess" Peyton said as she flashed her torch into the last room. "Well nothing down here either and McKay won't complain about the power… I think we are done"

"Dinner?" Green asked,

"Yeah I was thinking that" Peyton said, she flashed the light on her watch "Oh bugger I'm late Riley is waiting for me as we speak… so we start bright an early tomorrow aswell?" she asked

Green took the hint he wasn't invited to dinner "Yeah O' six hundred?"

"Just let me know where we meet and I'll be there… guys" she said with a smile she took off into a run down the hallway to the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Ronon knelt down next Peyton, her eyes were open and she didn't look to be breathing as the blood poured from her chest. He reached down to feel for her pulse when she coughed and groaned.

"Damn that hurt" she said as she unzipped her jacket, Ronon exhaled a sigh of relief she had a flak jacket on, she felt her torso up making sure she was still good.

"You ok?" Ronon asked, she smiled up at him

"Are you disappointed?" Peyton joked, Ronon chuckled. Peyton kept on her back as pain radiated through her body.

"Stupid move" Ronon said holstering his gun "He could have shot you in the head"

"Your point?" she asked, Ronon was about to name several but she cut in first " help me up" she said holding her arm out, she groaned as he helped her to her feet, she pulled a small metal bottle with a bullet hole through it from her jacket it dripped blood on the ground. Explained why he assumed the worst. "Great" she said dryly as she returned it to her pocket "They have Sheppard?" she asked feeling her head ruch she leaned heavily on Ronon.

"Yeah, alive and on his way to the Infirmary" Ronon said

"Huerta?"

"Fell over the side" Ronon told her.

"Good, now we have to clean up the other mess" she said wiping the blood on her jacket.

"Other mess?"

"Calen's Sleeper Cell, you mind it's only 3 guys… we can nab them now, you in?"Peyton asked, he looked at her as if she were crazy, she had just taken a huge risk been shot at 6 times, and she seemed unstoppable.

"You sure you want to?" Ronon asked She was deathly pale and covered in blood, and had probably cracked ribs from the bullets not only that but the fact that she'd spent the last few days in the infirmary ill and in surgery. She took a shallow breath and considered his question for a moment.

"No, but I try to finish what I start" Peyton said, "And it will only be a matter of time before Major Lorne has to put me into holding"

"He won't" Ronon said

"He should as standard procedure" Peyton said as she tried to bend over to pick up her gun. Ronon stopped her and picked it up for her, she wasn't in condition to running around chasing bad guys but he knew she wasn't going to be convinced to sit back.

"Let's finish this" Ronon said, not wanting argue

"Man after my heart" Peyton said with a smile.

* * *

After Peyton stopped at her quarters and dumped her bloodied jacket and picked up plasticuffs. She and Ronon went after the loose ends of her investigation. It took them 2 hours to track the other 3 men down, and detain them. Meaning Ronon and Peyton tracked he stunned them she hog tied them and Lorne's men dragged them to holding cells.

Ronon had a great respect for the woman, even though she was pale and looking ready to keel over her movements didn't show it. He accounted that she was probably still running on pure adrenaline and she would pass out soon. He wasn't required to be in the meeting but he wanted to support Peyton, the fact she took five bullets to the chest without question for Sheppard endeared her even more.

* * *

Peyton stood in Weir's office with Colonel Caldwell, Ronon and Lorne she hadn't changed or washed off the mess of the day. Her flak vest was stained with blood and had bullet holes. She was calm and collected as she told Weir her whole story about why she started out on Atlantis to find the sleeper cell.

When he only desire was to see Sheppard and wash off the blood and change. She had learnt the best way to feel good was to look good. Right now all she could smell was her own sweat and the blood and whisky it was nauseating not to mention the aches she was starting to feel. The adrenaline she was running on earlier was running out. She could feel her limbs start to tingle a tell tale sign she would need to sit down soon.

"All the information is on that external hard drives and I have backups. I suggest we leave the device in the container and follow it back to Earth" Peyton said , she handed over her external Hard drive to Weir.

"I agree, we should hold back reporting Sheppard's condition and what's happened here with this other guy, if Holt's cover is blown then those on Earth will disappear" Lorne stated he stood with his arms folded across his chest. Peyton was surprised that they hadn't whisked her into custody yet.

Though she could tell Caldwell wanted to interrogate her, she didn't blame his foul temper. Caldwell didn't seem like the kind of military man to take orders from a civilian very well.

"I disagree" Colonel Caldwell said, "We should report back to SGC and finish this now"

"have we recovered the body?" Weir asked ignoring Caldwell

"An hour ago Ma'am" Lorne reported

"Ok" Weir said, she interlaced her fingers and contemplated the situation. Peyton took the moment of silence.

"Dr Weir I would like to apologise for the subterfuge on my part-" Peyton started

"No need to apologise, you were following orders" Weir said cutting Peyton off "Major Lorne has informed me of the rest, I want to thank you for all your work and I'll make sure it goes to the right hands, as for you…" Weir's gaze went to the door.

Beckett stepped into the office "Doctor how is the Colonel?" Weir asked, Beckett gave a concerned expression which made Peyton suck in her breath thinking the worst.

"He lost a lot of blood, and the mixture of paralytics and sedatives didn't help him, he's unconscious but stable" Beckett said, he looked at everyone and then his eyes landed on Peyton and went wide.

"You on the other hand young lady should be in my infirmary" he moved and examined her head wound she winced at the pain, "you need stitches"

"Bet you say that to all the ladies" Peyton said with a small smile as she stepped away from Beckett. Lorne smothered a laugh, as did Ronon, Weir pursed her lips to stop a smile. Beckett wagged his finger at her.

"My aren't we cheeky for being in such a mess" Beckett said with a smile as he took her by the arm "I'm not taking no for an answer come on, if you all don't mind?" he asked looking around the room for any objections.

"By all means doc" Lorne said with a smile, Peyton looked like she didn't want to go. A look they had all seen from Sheppard many a time when he was injured, Weir smothered a smile and nodded at Beckett.

"I think we are done for now" Weir added Beckett and Peyton turned to leave "Wait, Miss Holt one question" Weir said. Peyton turned back to Dr Weir.

"Yes Ma'am"

"How did you know he was going to shoot you in the chest?" Weir asked, Peyton smiled sardonically at Weir.

"I didn't" Peyton answered honestly, She left being taken by the elbow by Beckett.

* * *

"I still think we should contact the SGC" Caldwell said

"And ruin all the work that Holt has done" Lorne said

"That woman compromised this base's security, and now Colonel Sheppard is lying in the infirmary because of her" Caldwell stated no impressed, he was of the opinion that Peyton should have been locked up.

"She also took five to the chest" Lorne said defending her

"And you lost a man today" Caldwell argued

"A man who was a traitor" Ronon said joining Lorne's side

"Only because she says so" Caldwell retorted

"Enough gentlemen" Weir said "I'm the one who has the finally say… we will not jeopardize a operation Sheppard has started… as for Holt, well I think she's on our side Colonel. She hasn't done anything to prove otherwise"

"Yet" Caldwell added "She killed the only person who could argue that and Sheppard isn't in any state to tell us otherwise"

"I killed Huerta" Ronon said, not liking Caldwell's accusations which were purely speculative at best.

"Doesn't change the fact that we can't verify her story" Caldwell said his distrust clear.

* * *

After a full body scan, Peyton carried her flak vest over to the bed closest to Sheppard and hopped onto it, his monitor beeped steadily, he was pale and intubated with a breathing tube and his arm had an IV drip in as well. His left arm was bandaged up there were no other signs of injuries.

Beckett cleaned her head wound "You have to lie down" he said, Peyton complied and let Beckett tend to her wound.

"The scan shows no fractures or any serious damage" Beckett said as he taped her wound it wasn't deep enough for stitches. Then he moved to her abdomen she winced as he pulled the dressing off. "Look at what you did to my good work" Beckett chastised her "Why didn't you come back as soon as it happened?"

"I didn't notice" Peyton lied, honestly she didn't care as long as it didn't get infected she was satisfied, she looked over at Sheppard, as Beckett continued to tell her the woes of pulled stitches and how she had to look after herself. A nurse came over and hooked an IV bag next to Peyton. "What's in that?" she asked the nurse wiped her arm and Peyton stopped her before she inserted the cannula.

"Just pain killers and fluids" the nurse answered Peyton holding her wrist. Beckett stopped and looked up.

"I ordered it" Beckett said

"I don't need it" Peyton replied, she didn't want to be dosed or anything she wanted to be conscious in case Sheppard woke up.

"I think you do"

"And it's my right to refuse medical treatment, No IV, no drugs" Peyton said firmly, Beckett nodded to the nurse and Peyton released her and she walked away.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't need them, and don't think I'm going to lie in this bed either" Peyton told him.

"You need to rest you only had surgery yesterday not to mention your little adventure today"

"I need a shower more and I've had worse" Peyton cut him off "no drugs" she said adamantly, Beckett looked at her and sighed giving in.

"Alright, just know that I'm not happy about it, your stitches are done" Beckett said he put on a fresh bandage.

Peyton sat up and winced "thanks" she said, she hopped off the bed and pulled a chair over to Sheppard's side and sat down.

* * *

Beckett tried to get her to lie down and take an IV multiple times, Peyton refused she sat in the chair by Sheppard's bed and didn't move. Ronon joined her and sat on the other side his feet propped on the bed he sat comfortably back.

Teyla moved a chair and sat next to Peyton, she looked pale and tired. "How is he?" Teyla asked.

"No change" Peyton replied before Ronon "It's my fault" she said as she rubbed a hand over her face she'd been sitting for at least two hours torn between showering and taking a nap and staying. She needed to lie down but was too stubborn to give in.

"How?" Ronon asked

"If I had finished my mission first…then it would have been a lot different" Peyton said.

"I do not understand" Teyla said

"Three years ago, I disobeyed orders… I was supposed to take Huerta out but Sheppard was captured I went after him even though I was ordered not to" Peyton said "I compromised the whole mission, was injured and Campbell took over… sloppy work all round and it came back to bite me in the ass" She ran her hands through her hair frustrated that she couldn't help Sheppard or do anything but sit there and watch him.

"You put your life on the line to get Sheppard, I think you can be forgiven" Teyla said "not that there is anything to forgive" she squeezed Peyton's hand.

"I need to shower" Peyton said, looking at her state, "Will you call me if anything changes?"

"First person" Ronon told her, she got up and picked up her gear leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Hours later,

Sheppard stirred awake his head killed, his throat dry he opened his eyes and saw Peyton she was slouched in a chair watching him. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, She sat up as he tried to move. She rose from her chair slowly wincing.

"Hey" he rasped, he watched her pick up a cup with water and straw and held it for him. He sat up haphazardly groaning as his muscles felt like they were made of lead.

"try not to move, you lost a lot of blood among other things" Peyton advised Sheppard took a sip of water, she held onto his arm so he wouldn't fall back.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked he tried to move again but his muscle just wouldn't comply.

Peyton lowered him back down onto the pillows, she looked as though she was in pain. "What do you remember?" she asked

"bits and pieces not that it makes any sense"

"It's the drugs they must have affected your short term memory" Peyton said "I'm going to get Beckett he'll be able to.." she turned to leave when Sheppard grabbed her wrist.

"No, stay. Tell me what happened" Sheppard said, their eyes locked he held her wrist, she sighed and sat down on his bed.

"You remember Bolivia"

"You got shot coming for me" Sheppard said "I had to drag you out" he joked Peyton gave a weak smile.

"It's not exactly how it happened, I reported that you were taken prisoner and waited for new orders, I was ordered to finish the hit and if I had a clear shot to take out you as well" Peyton said she didn't look at him "I couldn't, I could never.. I L-"

"I know" Sheppard said she looked back at him, even unspoken he knew, tears ran down her face.

"No you don't…I disobeyed a direct order, broke mission protocol… I gave Huerta time to escape in a diversion. So I could get you, Campbell found out and was not pleased, he took over and claimed that he took the shot that killed Huerta… and well you know what happened with us… we all lied that day… anyway Huerta wasn't killed and he came for revenge"

"Revenge" Sheppard repeated, memories flashed in his mind of a man smoking and saying that word. He blinked the image away and she had never told him that she had disobeyed orders for him.

"Yeah, he killed Campbell and took you to lure me out… he gave an ultimatum and if we did what he asked he'd tell us where you were"

"What was the ultimatum?" Sheppard asked

"Nothing we couldn't part with" Peyton said not answering his question she wiped the tears off her face "He told Ronon where you were and Ronon shot him, Huerta fell over the side of the ledge on the East pier. He's dead they recovered his body" Peyton told him "It's over with"

Sheppard knew she was holding back "What else happened, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Peyton said, she stroked a hand down the side of his face "Well not nothing, Ronon and I wrangled up the rest of the sleeper cell. The Daedalus has left with the faux device to follow the tracks back to Earth, my cover is completely fried and I had my appendix out yesterday…" she said fresh tears rolling down her face. "I should go get Beckett" she rose up but Sheppard stopped her again.

"Don't, just lay with me" he said "Stay" he moved over in the bed making space on his good side. Peyton thought about saying no but instead laid down slowly on her side and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heart beat and felt his hand travel up her back and down her side before resting on waist.

"It's not your fault, none of it…you hear me" he said, he raised his other hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. When she didn't argue he looked down and saw she was fast asleep, he tightened his arm around her and she snuggled in closer with one arm across his chest. He took a deep breath inhaling her sweet scent and closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

He didn't know how long he'd gone to sleep when he woke again, Peyton was still in his arms, Beckett was standing over them. Beckett raised a finger to his mouth in a motion to stay silent, he carefully picked up Peyton's arm and turned it over.

Sheppard watched as Beckett expertly inserted a cannula into Peyton's arm and hooked her up to an IV drip without waking her. Once it was in Beckett turned to Sheppard "Good to see you awake son" he said in a low voice, Peyton didn't even move except for her slow deep breathing she was still fast asleep.

"How do you feel?" he asked,

"Alright, what's my diagnosis?"

"You had a bad mixed of drugs, you'll feel your mobility improve as it leaves your system and your arm wound is healing nicely, the nick to you brachial artery was very minor, I'd say a couple more days of bed rest and you'll be right as rain as long as you take it easy" Beckett said with a warm smile.

"Go back to sleep I'll check up with you in a couple of hours"

Sheppard nodded he wasn't going to argue he was exhausted, he closed his eyes. As he drifted to sleep he contemplated how comfortable and natural it felt to have Peyton lying with him, nestled against his body. he stroked her waist slowly as sleep overcame him.

* * *

Beckett was looking over his recent patient list and making notes when he heard the footsteps of incoming, assuming it was Major Lorne and his team returning to have their mandatory physicals.

But when he stepped out of his office, Lorne's team was not standing in his office. 6 marines he'd never seen before stood in the infirmary. "Can I help you?" he asked, the Marines looked his way before one broke formation.

"Doctor we are here for Agent Holt" The marine answered "We recommend you stay in your office"

"Why? She isn't in any condition to be moved" Beckett said , the marine blocked him as he tried to move.

Peyton and Sheppard had woken up from the footfalls and Peyton slid off the bed. Her movements were sluggish as she stood upright slowly. Sheppard tried to move but he was still too weak.

"Agent Holt?" the soldier asked, Peyton pulled the IV out of her arm and nodded.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sheppard asked as he tried in vain to move

"We have orders Sir to escort Holt to the Stargate" One of the Marines said,

"I order you to stand down" Sheppard ordered,

"Our orders supersede your command Sir"

Peyton stepped into the group "It's ok, John" she said calmly as the marines they moved in on her.

"Ma'am we will use due force to detain you if you resist" one of the marines advised

"You should know I plan to resist" Peyton replied, the marine placed his hand on her right shoulder, she grabbed hold of it with her left and threw her right arm out and hit the marine in the side of the ribs. She turned the hand she had using his weight and momentum threw him into the guy in front of her just as he raised his weapon. The two crashed to the floor in a heap. She lifted and pushed over a gurney onto of the two, bringing down the tech around with it.

She didn't waste time and turned she kicked up a metal tray from a med stand grabbed it in her hands and slammed it into the third marine's head. He tumbled over the bed and on to the ground. She dropped the tray on the floor. She then turned and swung a hard right punch which the fourth marine who blocked, she didn't stop and threw a second right and a left followed by a thrust kick to the chest he fell back.

She sensed the third marine at her back and swung her elbow back. Blocked, she swung again and round house kick, he ducked prepared and came back up and threw a left punch then a right which she blocked. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a head butt. Peyton mimicked the same move locking their arms and spun him. He pushed her onto the gurney. "You aren't going to win" he growled.

Peyton's response was her left elbow across his jaw twice, and a hard right hook, she pushed him back hard and he fell back and onto a gurney.

Sheppard had managed to fall out of the bed, and get to his feet but his body was still weak. He ordered the men to stand down, but they didn't comply.

Two more marines came in from behind Sheppard, he picked up his IV Stand and tripped up one of the marines and decked the other before falling over. The one he tripped up regain his footing and restrained Sheppard.

While the last remaining Marine fired wraith stunner at Peyton she dodged the blasts and jumped off of the gurney onto the marine and got him into a choke hold, he threw her off into the wall, she crashed into monitors as she fell to the floor, she recovered quickly and got to her feet again, the marine raised the stunner, she kicked it out of his hand and caught it, and shot him square in the chest.

She turned to shoot the other marine that had Sheppard restrained when she was hit by an energy blast. Her limbs went numb as the electrical current went through her body, she groaned and swung about only to be blasted again, she crumpled to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

Sheppard was held to floor, he groaned and yelled to be let up. He watched as two more marines came in and dragged Peyton's unconscious form away. "Let me up soldier now!" Sheppard barked.

"No Sir I have my orders" the Marine replied, his knee was pressed into Sheppard's back and whilst he twisted Sheppard's arm around his back.

He heard the Marine's radio "Target is through the gate return to base"

"Copy that red leader" the marine said let go of Sheppard and moved to pull his team mates who had fallen earlier.

Sheppard rolled onto his feet and pulled himself up. Beckett came to his side "Call for help" Sheppard said to him.

"I already did, no one is coming" Beckett told him, Sheppard looked at him incredulously

"Why not?" he asked as he pulled his IV out of his arm and the monitors he had taped to him.

"I don't know" Beckett said, the room was empty with just them and the mess that was left behind "But you can't go after them in your condition"

"Watch me doc" Sheppard spat, he pushed his muscles to work, he felt them shake with weakness but he pushed on.

He made to the Gate Room, the Stargate wormhole had disengaged. Beckett chased him the whole way, but upon entering the gate room turned to Callahan who was being picked off the floor.

"Too late they are already gone" Lorne said, Sheppard turned and noted he was holding Callahan up who had a busted lip and an ugly cut to her forehead like she had been rammed into a wall among other minor injuries. Lorne was sporting a couple of bruises himself, and one looked like it was going to make a nice black eye.

"Why didn't you stop them Major" Sheppard said

"Stand down and desist orders from a General Sir" Lorne said, he followed orders like a good soldier, Sheppard wasn't going to hold it against him.

"I didn't stand down" Callahan said frankly, she smiled and half winced from her wounds.

"I can see that" Sheppard said

"Yeah, well I couldn't stand by and watch them take Callahan down" Lorne said with a half smile, he had to follow orders. But it didn't change the fact it felt good to be able to break them because to help his girlfriend out who had taken it upon herself to flout the order and fight.

"What's the plan now?" Lorne asked

"Get her back" Sheppard answered.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm not letting her slip away" Sheppard said to Weir

"John you don't even know where she is" Weir said they had been having the same argument for the last hour. "Look, I understand you wanting to go after her… and I certainly do not condone what Caldwell did calling it in. But what are you going to do?"

"I know people I can contact but I can't do it here… I have to go back to Earth. I'll find her"

"And what about Atlantis? And your orders?"

"Lorne can take care of my work while I'm gone I'm asking for 2 weeks..." Sheppard said to say he was angry was an understatement. Caldwell had sent word back to SGC, which rolled a ball in less than a few hours of having Peyton taken away. He tried not to take it out on Weir, it wasn't her fault and she was on his side.

But she also had to think for the expedition, and they both knew his chances of finding Peyton were slim at best. But he needed the chance, he couldn't just go along with business as normal it was too much to ask.

Weir made the face she wanted to say yes but couldn't "1 week" Sheppard bargained "Please" he implored

"I'm not saying no, John, but you can't drop everything to chase after her"

"Elizabeth, you don't understand"

"I do, but I don't need you being taken down whatever black hole she has been taken" Weir told him.

"She risked her life to get me back and nearly died and you are happy to let her go"

"I'm not happy about any of it"

"Then let me go, say I'm emotionally compromised and need R&R" Sheppard said, Weir chuckled at the words 'emotionally compromised' _what an understatement _she thought.

"One week" Weir sighed "and if I find out you have been arrested I'm not bailing you out"

"Thank s Elizabeth"

"Don't make me regret it" she warned as he ran from her office.

* * *

"Sheppard wait up!" Sheppard turned to see Callahan running towards him, when she reached him she took up his pace as he started walking towards the Jumper Bay.

"Heard you are going after Peyton"

"I am"

"Alone?" Riley looked at him incredulously

"Yeah" Sheppard said "Your point?" he asked as they entered the Jumper bay.

"You need me, I get that anyone involved is looking at some serious trouble if caught and that's why you are doing it alone but I can help" she said as he chose a jumper he threw his bag on board and turned to stop her from entering.

"I don't want you to get in trouble" he said earnestly, she pulled a bored face at him and waved her hand.

"Pfft nothing new for me…. and you need me… this has gone from easy to way out of your league, no offence" Riley said

"How would you know?"

"You have no idea what you are walking into" Riley said shaking her head "You think you can just run around and ask a few favours and bam she'll just reappear.. . right?"

That was his original plan "Ok then tell me Oracle how does it go?" he asked annoyed

"Look we are on a tight schedule can I tell you on the way?" Riley asked gesturing to the inside of the jumper, Sheppard let her onboard he wasn't going to argue with the tight schedule he only had a week.

"Trust me I want to help you and I know how this all goes down… I was an interpreter for four years you don't think I worked for the UN the whole time?" Riley asked she sat down in the co-pilot chair, Sheppard knew that was a rhetorical question as he closed the rear hatch and took up the pilot's chair.

"Lorne know you are going with me?" Sheppard asked,

"Lorne is not my keeper, anyway Weir asked me to look after you" Riley said frankly, she swivelled in the chair and kept her hands to herself.

"So what do you know?" Sheppard said he started his pre flight check list.

"We need to see my old boss Morley"

"Kate Morley?"

"Yeah, she'll be able to give you more precise answers but you'll need me to meet up with her contacts since she has been quarantined to the base" Riley said, Sheppard nodded

Sheppard tapped the comms "This is Jumper one ready to go"

"Control to Jumper one the gate is activated you are ready for go"

"Understood" Sheppard said as the jumper lowered into the gateroom.

* * *

Sheppard landed the jumper in the SGC hangar and the back door opened Kate Morley and Colonel Mitchell stood at the opening "Hey kids pleasant flight?" she asked

Riley got up from her seat "Oh yeah, you know it boss"

"Boss?" Mitchell questioned

"I was talking to Morley" Riley said getting up from her chair to exit the Jumper.

"Dr Callahan, we have an issue" Mitchell pointed to Sheppard

"This is my pilot and assistant" Riley said "don't let the fatigues and rank fool you Mitchell" Sheppard was confused now. "What's the issue anyway?"

"Well as long as he's not here in any military capacity then I'll pretend I didn't see him" Mitchell said "Otherwise if Colonel Sheppard was here I would have to follow my orders to take him into custody for disobeying a direct order"

"Yes that would be rather awkward" Riley said "But Sheppard is back on Atlantis still recouping from his injuries… can we go somewhere a little more private?" she asked looking at Kate.

"My Office" Kate answered.

Sheppard picked up his duffel bag and followed the others, he kept his head low knowing he would be in trouble if he ran into General Landry and he didn't want to show his face off to the numerous surveillance cameras.

Once they made it to Kate's office, Kate locked the office door and turned to them. "You should probably change into civvies Colonel"

Sheppard nodded and looked at the two women "You mind turning around?" he asked Mitchell already had his back to him.

"It's not like we all haven't seen a naked man before" Kate said with a wicked smile, Riley slapped her arm and turned her around

"So still all linked and concupiscent?" Riley asked Kate, making conversation, Kate flashed the silver bracelet.

"You know it" Kate said rolling her eyes

"What is concupiscent?" Mitchell asked as the two laughed

"look it up in your Funk and Wagnells, Mitchell" Riley said to him, which he looked at her even more confused. Sheppard had heard Riley say that line a few times but always forgot to ask what it meant.

"Did you just swear at me?" Mitchell asked, the two continued to laugh not answering the question.

"I'm decent" Sheppard said, he finished the last button on his white shirt before rolling up the sleeves.

Kate smiled and took a seat behind her desk. She looked at Mitchell. While Riley took one of the two guest chairs as did Sheppard.

"Ah before we start, Mitchell we are about to head into one of those illegal and morally questionable situations that you don't like" Kate said to Mitchell

"Right" Mitchell said,

"So if you want to go… now is the time before I say things that could land you in prison" Kate added sweetly

"Ok, I'm outta here" Mitchell said "Good luck and if you need back up call me" and with that he unlocked the door and left.

Kate sat behind her desk "Now that he's gone…down to business, after Peyton was dragged unceremoniously through the SGC. I dropped by her place and checked it out" Kate opened a draw and pulled out a laptop and two external hard drives and placed them on the desk.

"Which was lucky because last night her place was burned to the ground, said it was a gas leak that started the fire blah blah" Kate said she opened another draw and tossed two mobiles to them.

Riley turned it on "Hey reception in a mountain… nice" she commented as she began typing into the phone "So did you find anything on the computer or hard drives?"Riley asked not looking up.

"Computer will take time it's highly encrypted, this hard drive is mainly Sheppard's stuff about the sleeper cell on Atlantis and Earth, before you ask the bad people have all been apprehended and taken care of" Kate said, "Other hard drive same story as the laptop, your girl was into some very high level top secret business"

"So tell me what I have to do to get her back" Sheppard said

"This isn't going to be easy" Kate said sitting back in her seat "They have started their work, with the apartment first to go but since they are probably looking for these gems it means she's alive"

Sheppard wanted to know who 'they' were but realised Riley was right this was above his head. He was moving from his tiny dabble in Peyton's world into a dunking.

"Yeah but it's not like they are putting her up in the Hilton and treating her to massages" Riley said

"True, they want to make sure they have her laptop and this hard drive to start.. I'd say it's her Black box and it probably isn't her only one"

"I don't understand what you are talking about" Sheppard said tired of not understanding what was going on. Kate interlocked her hands and sat forward.

"Your girl is off books, as such she looks forward to three retirement plans… 1. A bullet in the head but since she was dragged through the SGC I'd say she is either number 2 or 3." Kate said

"2. Being exchanged for another prisoner in a foreign country, usually leads to torture and death" Riley added not missing a beat.

"and finally 3. Tortured by your own people until you tell them everything you know and then bullet in the head… so she's still alive how long depends on how strong she is" Kate finished.

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"Because she is no longer a reliable resource, she's compromised, thus useless but she knows too much information… you don't think she'd just walk away scot free and live on a beach working on her tan did you?" Kate asked dryly

"No, but"

"Yeah, well welcome to the dark side" Kate said cutting him off "Look I'll help you as best I can to try and get her back but I can't make any promises"

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you two helping me?" Sheppard asked

"You're the guy" Kate said as though it was a sufficient answer. He didn't understand.

"He's the guy?" Riley asked, pointing at Sheppard her eyes went wide as she remembered something "No! really?" she asked in disbelief to Kate, Sheppard was confused

"Yes" Kate affirmed

"Huh explains a lot" Riley said, looking at Sheppard she gave a small smile

"Explains what?" Sheppard asked

"Nothing" Riley said "Anyway, you helped me once I'm repaying the favour"

Kate smiled "I also just like having fun" she said with a shrug "and I owe Peyton she saved me a couple of times"

Riley smothered a laugh "Some would jump on that ride" she said

"Shut up" Kate said narrowing her eyes at Riley "It isn't relevant for now" Sheppard wondered if he wanted to know and decided it was better he didn't.

"Anyways" Riley said with a wicked smile her phone buzzed and she looked at the message and then tossed the phone down. "We should move out we have to get to Washington"

"Ok keep me in the loop" Kate said as they got up.

* * *

6 hours later, it was midafternoon and the sun was shining, tourist walked by Sheppard and Riley who sat a table outside the Café Du Parc.

"Pretentious isn't it?" Riley said, she had changed from her Atlantis uniform into a well tailored suit with a pencil skirt. She had shrugged off the Jacket due to the heat and sipped her tea. Sunglasses and her fringe covered the bruises and cuts from her round with the marines but her busted lip was still visible. As were her scuffed and bruised knuckles, Sheppard wondered if she was really in shape for this.

Sheppard took a pull of his cold beer, he felt underdressed sitting next to her in his rolled up white shirt and jeans but didn't care, for the last few hours they hadn't spoken at all, Riley had slept all of the flight over and he tried in vain to think of someone who'd help him or know something.

After three phone calls his contacts dried up with only one left. He didn't want to use that contact but he was desperate and now they were meeting his contact, after which they go and join up with two of Riley's contacts.

"I like it" a voice Sheppard recognized said.

Riley and Sheppard looked up, at the woman who spoke, Riley smiled not apologising for her statement.

"Nancy" Sheppard said, pulled out a seat for her and she sat down opposite Riley, Nancy hadn't changed she was older yes but still as beautiful as the day they first met.

"John, who's your friend?" Nancy asked she signalled the waiter

"Riley Callahan" Riley said offering her hand. Nancy shook it and then let go and turned to the waiter and ordered herself a scotch on the rocks. Sheppard took his seat up again.

"I'd say it's a pleasure but it's not" Nancy said plainly, she didn't hide the fact that she wasn't impressed to be called or asked the favour Sheppard had asked.

The waiter placed the scotch in front of Nancy, "So I don't here even a peep from you John and suddenly as soon as Peyton goes missing you call" she said she took a sip of her whisky "You can see why our marriage didn't last very long"

"Nanc" Sheppard warned

She held up a hand and flashed the rock on her ring finger "I'm not trying to start something, I'm getting married John. I'm trying to move on"

"Congratulations" Riley said, though she didn't show it she felt uncomfortable with the vibe at the table. She had no idea she was meeting Sheppard's ex-wife and that it was from all looks to be an acrimonious split up. Well even if Nancy said she was moving on she had a funny way of showing it.

"Thank you" Nancy said "I have a dress fitting in ten minutes so I'll get straight to the point… I haven't got much just that Peyton was burned, but considering she isn't on anyone's book, who knows what will happen to her or which agency has called her in" Nancy swallowed the last of her scotch "I'm sorry I can't help you" though clearly she wasn't.

"She was your friend" Sheppard said

"was being the operative word" Nancy said, she stood up and straighten her skirt "give her up, John she's good as dead by now"

Nancy walked away without so much as a by your leave. Riley gave a low whistle "Acrimonious much?"

Sheppard sat back "Actually that was her being nice"

Riley snorted "Right, so that was your contact?"

"My others didn't pan" Sheppard said "They are either deep into something else or dead"

"Or hate your guts" Riley said with a small smile, she patted him on the shoulder "Come on, we have to get to Georgetown" she got up from her chair and went to pay for the bill.

Sheppard downed his beer and Riley motioned for him to follow her to the cab rank.

* * *

Sheppard took a booth out of the way at Nathan's Bar in Georgetown while Riley ordered a jug of beer and shots of tequila.

The bar was classic old school style, welcoming with its dark interior and wooden features and comforting in its booths and set up of sports memorabilia and signed photos of famous people, fans whirled above them trying to cool down the place.

Riley placed the beer and the glasses on the table with the shots in another she didn't spill a drop as she sat down and made herself comfortable. "Here's to getting your girl Friday back" Riley said raising her shot.

Sheppard lifted up his and clinked the glass and threw back the shot feeling it burn all the way down. Riley poured the beers with ease and placed a full beer in front of him.

"we aren't going well" Sheppard said

"Well if you depended on your ex, I'd say yes you aren't going well" Riley said she pulled off her jacket again and stretched her hands up in the air. Then took off her sunglasses placing them on the table, she pulled out a mirror and looked to make sure her makeup was still covering her bruises, satisfied she closed the mirror stuck it back into her jacket pocket.

She took a long sip of the beer and sighed "I love cold beer on a hot day" she said "Don't worry… we'll get her… she isn't dead if she were Kate would call… and this guy would not meet with me" Riley pulled a face "I just wished I didn't have to see him again"

"Anything I should know?" Sheppard asked,

"Just keep a cool head when he's here and don't mention this to Lorne" Riley said she down half of her beer and topped it up "I'm so not drunk enough for this to be ok… tell me about Peyton"

"What do you want to know?" Sheppard asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Riley smiled and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Anything that comes to mind but keep it PG I'm an innocent after all"

Sheppard laughed "Yeah right, I remember only last week catching you and the major"

"Hush you promised not to breathe a word of that" Riley said a blush gracing her cheeks.

"No we didn't and you need to learn how to lock a door" Sheppard said he chuckled.

"She was born in a tent" a tall slender bald man with ebony skin said, he placed a jug of beer on the table with 3 shots of tequila. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans "and locking doors is a complicated skill set" he added as he took a seat next to Riley.

"Thanks" Riley said dryly

"You're welcome sweetheart" he said "aren't you going to introduce me to your boy?"

"Sheppard, Sloane, Sloane, Sheppard" Riley said making the introductions the two shook hands.

"So, I figured when I got the call it was about the infamous Peyton Holt" Sloane said

"Can't slip anything past you" Riley said, she moved to the corner of her side of the both putting as much space between herself and Sloane.

"Indeed, I honestly wanted the job myself… but they have brought in someone special for her" Sloane said, Sheppard wondered what exactly Sloane did for a living but refrained from asking.

"You know back in the day, She was one crazy bird in her early days… I worked with her a couple of times. Cold, meticulous and apathetic about where the lines blurred… I guess when you're in her profession you can safely say you're above such meaningless morality issues of whether you are good or bad… just as long as you get the job done" Sloane said

"Sloane you're pontificating" Riley said cutting him from his thoughts, Sloane looked at her.

"Excuse me, but you were in her same boat… you may have only been speaking words but you knew what you're a part of" Sloane said to her, Sheppard kept silent and took note of what was being said.

"And yet if I wanted a lesson on moralities you'd be the last person I'd go to" Riley said "We are on the clock Sloane get to the point"

"I don't know where they've taken her, but she'll be kept alive for the time being" he paused and sipped his beer "She has a black box" he said with a smile

"Really?" Riley asked "but I thought that was urban legend"

"Oh no it's what makes my life pleasurable" Sloane said with a chuckle "I've had to clean a certain spy who had a black box took only a week… I even got to that stage I lov-"

"Yeah you can keep that to yourself" Riley said cutting him off, she picked up a shot of Tequila and threw it back before chasing it with beer. "who's the someone special? and location would be good"

Sloane smiled "That is going to cost you more than a beer" he said

"How much?" Riley asked, Sloane pulled out a pen and wrote a 7 figure number on a spare coaster. Sheppard groaned inwardly where were they going to get that kind of money, Riley took a sip of her beer, wearing her usual poker face who knew what she was thinking. Sheppard contemplated he could call his father or brother for the money but they weren't exactly on speaking terms

"You take cheque?" Riley asked

Sloane laughed "Well I know you are good for the money but I prefer wired… also that's just for a name I don't know where she works"

Sheppard couldn't believe his ears or eyes, Riley pulled out her phone and dialled a number "Frank, Riley Callahan I need a wired transfer of…" she looked at the coaster and repeated the number "Yes I know it's a lot, but I don't pay you to tell me how to spend my money" she rolled her eyes "It's for a house, in the Cayman islands… bank details, one second" she handed the phone to Sloane who gave the required information.

When he was done he handed the phone back to Riley who talked for another 5 minutes and hung up "It's done, so name"

"Devereux, Catherine" Sloane said with a French accent "She does some beautiful work"

"Lovely" Riley said dryly, Sloane got up out of the booth and straightened his shirt.

"Yes, well while I'd love to stay and catch up I do have business to attend… I suggest if you know where she keeps that Black box… you may be able to exchange it for her release" Sloane said he dropped a $20 note on the table. "Pleasure as always Riley" he turned and headed for the door.

Riley skulled the whole glass of beer she had in front of her and sighed "he makes my skin crawl"

"Where is that money from?" Sheppard asked

"My personal account" Riley said "Before you say anything, it's fine I'm not destitute by a long shot…it's just money it's meant to be used"

"I will pay you back every dollar" Sheppard said,

"You're money is no good to me" Riley said as she poured herself a fresh glass "We should call Morley… give me your phone"

"you have your own phone"

"Sloane touched it" Riley said in disgust, Sheppard chuckled and handed her his phone she punched the speed dial.

"It's ringing" Riley said with a smile

* * *

Kate was furiously typing trying to decrypt the information stored on Peyton's laptop, when her mobile started buzzing, she picked it up "Hello" and continued typing

"_Is Mitchell there?"_ Riley's voice came over the phone

"No why you want to talk to him"

"_No just checking to see if you were taking one for the team yet"_

"Eww and no… how's your side going?" Kate asked readjusting the phone in the cradle of her neck.

"_Very badly… did you know Sheppard has an Ex-wife?" _Riley asked

"how is this relevant?"

"_It's not I just wanted to gossip… and boy it must have been one hell of breakup"_

"Riley you are digressing"

"_I am…right well I have a name Catherin Devereux"_ Riley stated, Kate stopped typing and groaned _"Yeah, I know"_

Kate ran a hand through her hair "What else did Sloane say?"

"_Just the name and that's it… so we got nothing really" _Riley said_ "We are meeting with one more guy and then heading home be back on base in 7 hours to discuss further plans"_

"Ok, I'll start calling my people" Kate said and hung up the phone.

She turned back to the computer and went back to work.

* * *

"What did she say?" Sheppard asked

"Come home" Riley said handing him the phone, she got up "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back"

Sheppard sat back and looked around the room, he was starting to lose hope. Maybe Nancy was right he should just give up on Peyton but brushed the thought away. His eyes looked around the crowd and stopped at a guy standing at the door.

Sheppard blinked a couple of times, making sure he hopefully wasn't hallucinating the man looked like Campbell, the guy smiled and walked out of the bar. Sheppard got up from his seat and pushed through the small crowd. By the time he got outside the pub he looked down the street and saw the guy walking down the street. Sheppard took off into a dead run after him.

He had to know, _Campbell was dead right?_ He thought his legs burned from the exercise he nearly reached the guy he grabbed his arm.

The man turned around "You alright?" he asked, it wasn't Campbell,

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" Sheppard said dropping his arm

"No dramas" the guy said and walked off.

Sheppard turned back and head back to the bar, when he returned Riley was waiting for him outside.

"Sorry" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought I saw someone I knew"

"It's all good, we should head to Ronald Reagan" Riley said, smiling she pulled her long red hair out of its bun and let it hang loose.

"What about your other contact?" Sheppard asked

"Done" Riley said casually rocking on her feet, looking ready to go.

"And?" Sheppard asked

"Nothing of importance" Riley said "Let's go" she stepped onto the curb and whistled for a cab.

* * *

"So what do we have?" Kate asked as she continued typing away at the encryption code in the laptop, she had been working at it ever since Sheppard and Riley had left and now they all sat back in her office.

"A name Catherine Devereux" Riley said reclining in one of the two guest chairs in Kate's office "Oh and my other contact confirmed that Peyton is alive"

"You said nothing of importance" Sheppard said he sat forward in his chair and brushed his hands through his hair frustrated by their lack of progress.

"Yeah it isn't" Kate said sighing "I would have been called if she was dead"

"Why do I feel like you two aren't keeping me in the dark?" Sheppard said exasperated he felt like he was missing half of the conversations, like Riley and Kate were communicated on another level or knew something they didn't want to share.

"Jeez keep your head cool, ok I use to run off the book jobs… I know how this world works" Kate said

"So obvious question why can't you find her? or someone who would tell you?" Sheppard asked

"Because whomever burned her is keeping it under wraps, my contacts only know so much… it takes time for them to come back to me with anything"

"The two we got… were just lucky hits" Riley said "Normally it's hit and miss and going through channels"

"What about the black box?" Sheppard asked

"A great trading tool, but no good unless you don't know who to trade it with" Kate said

"All –" Someone knocked at the door, Sheppard didn't finish his sentence as General O'Neill stepped in.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" he asked, knowing full well he was, he closed the door behind him, Sheppard stood to attention. "At ease, Colonel"

"Yes Sir" Sheppard said taking his seat

"So kids what's going on?" O'Neill asked "And when are you coming back to D.C.?" he asked Kate, she closed the laptop and sat back in her chair.

"When Landry and Dr Lam tell me I can" Kate said "What are you doing here?"

"Pretending Sheppard isn't here, you?" O'Neill said with a smile

"It's my office" Kate said curtly, Sheppard and Riley exchanged looks and decided it best to stay out of it.

"Boy you are a moody little thing with that bracelet" O'Neill picked up one of the hard drives and played with the USB cord that was attached. "hmm continue as if I'm not here"

Kate snatched back the hard drive "It's a private conversation" she snapped at him

"About a certain Agent Holt, who is currently being detained by Homeland Security?" O'Neill asked

"How did you find that out?" Kate asked narrowing her eyes at O'Neill,

"Oh I have my ways like you… and rank helps" O'Neill said picking up another knick knack off of Kate's desk.

"I guess you wouldn't use that same power to get her released?" Sheppard asked hopeful

"No, I tried already, it's not military jurisdiction. I've been ordered to stay out of it…like you were Sheppard, hence I'm here as bearer of bad news" he said placing the knick knack back on the table. "You are ordered to return back to the Pegasus Galaxy with Callahan in tow"

"I can't sir"

"You don't have a choice, unless you want to be court marshalled and then what good are you to Agent Holt"

The General was right, he and everyone here were sticking their necks out for him. He hated that it wasn't as easy as snapping his fingers

"I know you want to help but it's out of our hands, let Kate get her out… she can do it" O'Neill said

"I can try" Kate corrected "I don't make promises"

"Oh but you will do it… because I know how you like to flout people's rules and orders" O'Neill said to her "Kate you do it all the time to me"

"I do" Kate said with a small smile "That's why you hired me"

"Return to your post Colonel" O'Neill said "That's an order in case you mistake my tone as a suggestion and in the next hour or I will have you arrested for disobeying my orders. Dismissed"

"Yes Sir" Sheppard said, he stood up from his seat, Callahan did the same.

Kate stood and opened the door "I will do my best Sheppard"

Sheppard nodded and he walked out with Callahan, Kate closed the door and turned to General O'Neill.

"What the hell?" Kate said to him, he sat down in one of the guest chairs

"What?"

"How come you didn't call me if you knew what I was up to? And Homeland security brings in an outside contractor to do their dirty work?"

"I know only what I said and that's it"

"Of course… U.S. Government and its plausible deniability" Kate said taking her seat "I hate politics"

"You love it" O'Neill said with a sarcastic smile

"Yeah, you're right" Kate said she tapped her fingers on the desk thinking "Ok so any thoughts?"


	15. Chapter 15

They bypassed the 24hr quarantine on the newly formed midway station and went straight to Earth, Kate was waiting at the bottom of the ramp with General O'Neill. "Colonel welcome back to Earth" she said as he, Ronon and Riley walked down the ramp.

Ronon had been

"General" Sheppard said doing the standard military salutation

"Colonel Sheppard, you have 48 hrs on my base before you have to return to Atlantis understood… why do you all smell like a Tequila fan fare?"

"I spilt some on my uniform" Riley said "I find it a good pep me up in the morning"

"Of course" O'Neill said not believing her but not wanting to acknowledge the truth. They wouldn't be here if they weren't up to the task."Kate found Peyton, told you she would" O'Neill said gloating.

"Yeah… it's a bit complicated" Kate said "Who's the muscle?"

"Ronon Dex, Kate Morley and General Jack O'Neill" Riley introduced, the two shook hands and eyed each other before Kate started to walk, they followed her. "Figured we'd need someone intimidating…no offence" Riley said looking to Ronon he shrugged. He just wanted to help.

Kate shrugged "Ok, well I decrypted the hard drive and found some useful information" Kate said

"What information?" Sheppard asked

"Something above your pay grade Colonel" O'Neill told him as they entered the Briefing room, he signalled the other officers to leave the office as Sheppard, Riley, Ronon and Kate all took seats. O'Neill sat at the head of the table "Kate" he said to her prompting her to start.

Kate sat forward "I'll make this quick, I have the location where they have been 'debriefing' Peyton. It's an abandoned steel factory in South Boston. I already have a plan SG1 was going to accompany me but they were called off to some other matter off world." She rolled out a blueprints of the building "So they are holding her here"

* * *

"You tell me where the other black boxes are and this will all be over" The woman's soft French accent flowed through the cold air. Peyton hung in the chains that were wrapped around her arms, she had been hanging for days now it was a cool change from the sweat box she was crammed in before. No small pleasure at all she didn't know why she was holding on, no one was coming for her. But then if she was going to die she would do it on her own terms. "Honestly most people don't survive the first week I'm truly impressed but now you are trying my patience as such…"

She shivered in the cold and didn't say anything "I can tell you now Hypothermia will be the least of your problem," The woman told her, she clicked her fingers and a bucket of water sloshed over Peyton causing her to gasp at the cold as her clothes stuck to her. "Where is the black box?"

Peyton didn't respond, the woman clicked her fingers and Peyton heard the crack of the whip "Last Chance" the woman warned. Peyton said nothing, the woman stepped away and clicked her fingers yet again.

* * *

"So, we all understand our part?" Kate said over her radio, Ronon stood next to her wearing civilian clothing at a side entrance to the warehouse Kate had been informed about "No deviations you hear me flyboy? I have plans for tonight that I'd like to keep"

"Copy that" Sheppard said "I'm in position" his voice crackled over the radio.

"I'm in position as well" Riley's voice crackled over the comm.

"Ok, going in…" Kate said she rolled her shoulders back and looked at Ronon "Remember hold your ground and show indifference"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, Kate pushed the door quietly and stepped in with Ronon behind her. They walked past soldiers who wore uniforms Ronon didn't recognize, a man came up and spoke to her in a language Ronon didn't recognize , Kate smiled and pulled out her credentials and flashed them to the soldier who stepped out of the way.

They walked down a small passage way that lead to the main room once they reached the end of the passage way the room opened up. They continued to the voices that they could hear "Stop, She's out again" a French woman said. Kate and Ronon paused at sight of Peyton in the main area her arms were pulled up as she hung in chains, blood pooled around her feet as well as water. Catherine Devereux (the French woman) clicked her heels on the floor as she stepped around Peyton to her colleague who held a whip. "Salt her?" he suggested as he coiled his bloodied whip around his arm.

Kate stepping forward "I wouldn't if I were you" she warned, Ronon stood behind her. Catherine swirled around and smiled.

"Katharine, what a surprise" Catherine said in suave tones "what are you doing here? And who is your tall friend?" she asked she clicked her fingers and 6 men stepped out of the shadows with guns cocked and ready. Obviously she could get through the door but couldn't stop them from being shot. Ronon did as he was told and kept himself indifferent as he looked around unperturbed by the weapons pointing at him, he knew Sheppard had his back, looking down with his sniper rifle.

"He's a project" Kate said nonchalantly "You, my dear are in trouble" Kate said walking around Peyton's unconscious body.

"Moi, ce n'est pas vrai" Catherine said with a nice smile "I have my orders"

"And I have your new ones here" Kate said holding a folded piece of paper " the black boxes are already in the government's possession and your services are required elsewhere… General Gerard and yourself have made a very bad mistake one I'll be happy to overlook if you leave now"

"No offence but why would I trust you?" Catherine asked disgusted

"Remember Paris?" Kate asked Catherine visibly flinched at the reminder.

"Of course it was a regrettable situation" Catherine told her

"Do you remember my warning?" Kate asked her tone steely

Catherine licked her lips "Oui" she reached behind her back as Kate reached for her gun. In a heartbeat Kate pulled out a berretta and shot Catherine. Catherine dropped to the ground with a bullet in the head she held onto a berretta loosely. Ronon was shocked by the accuracy and speed of which Kate had dropped the woman.

"Now" Kate said, the lights in the factory went out completely the gunfight started Sheppard up in the guard rails of the roof expertly shot Peyton's chains and watched as Ronon picked her up and pulled her and Kate behind cover.

The lights went to brownout mode, and Kate moved in and gunned down soldiers that Sheppard couldn't hit from his angle.

Bullets whizzed through the air and in less than 5 minutes it was over. Silence filled the air except for the breathing of those still alive.

"All clear" Kate's voice crackled over the comm. Riley came in with a med bag to Peyton as Kate and Ronon counted the bodies, Kate stopped at one guy who was still breathing and knelt down.

"Tell Gerard, Peyton is on the 'do not touch' list and if he wants his precious black box to call me…oh and if he ever touches one of my people again I will leave no survivors. Not a warning but a promise" she smacked him on the arm and smiled "Get out of here"

The guy nodded and got to his feet and ran off, Kate rose up on her feet and Ronon looked at her "What?" she asked

"You let him go?" Ronon said to her

"Yeah, saves a phone call" Kate said with a shrug, Sheppard appeared with a Bravo 51 sniper rifle "She's alive over there we need to move now though… you and Ronon have to get her to the car" Kate told him. She pulled out her mobile and dialled a number.

Sheppard came up to Riley "How is she?" he asked looking down at Peyton, brown light didn't help but he could see her arms were bruised and she was bleeding badly from her wounds, her skin was burning a fever.

"Not so good" Riley said, "She needs blood transfusion and fluids among other things, I've given her some morphine for the pain"

"No" Peyton groaned her eyes opening slightly "John" she breathed "you came for me"

Sheppard cupped her face "Yeah Peyton you have to hold in there, I'm going to carry you"

"Nice gun" Peyton said, he smiled as he carefully picked her up, she was soaking in her own blood, sweat and water, she was a mess. She gasped in pain as his arm came up her raw back "it hurts" she moaned.

"I know just to the car" Sheppard told her, as they moved quickly out of the factory. Peyton nodded as her eyes rolled back into her head "Peyton" he shook her gently "Peyton" no response "Riley help me" he told her.

Riley stepped up and felt for Peyton's pulse "Get her to the car now" they ran to the car and Sheppard laid Peyton on the back seat Riley leaned over and felt for her pulse "She's not breathing" Sheppard told her, Riley started doing CPR compressions on Peyton "Riley" Sheppard prompted

"her body is in shock" Riley told him between compressions "Her heart has stopped"

"Do something!" Sheppard told her frantic, his military training going out the window with his self control.

"I am!" Riley shouted at him "you have jumper cables?" She asked Sheppard nodded and went to the back of the car to get them.

"What?" Kate asked incredulously "You can't be serious?" she asked eyes wide connecting the dots as Sheppard rummaged through the back.

"I am, Ronon help me" Riley ordered, Ronon lifted Peyton off the back seat to the front of car as directed while Kate popped the bonnet of the car. Sheppard hooked up the car battery and handed the cables to Riley.

"Clear" Riley said everyone stood back as she placed the cable ends on Peyton a current shocked through Peyton making her body convulse. Riley put the jumper cable to the side and felt for Peyton's pulse and sighed a sigh of relief "She's back, but we need to get her to a hospital… she needs more than what I have here"


	16. Chapter 16

They bypassed the 24hr quarantine on the newly formed midway station and went straight to Earth, Kate was waiting at the bottom of the ramp with General O'Neill. "Colonel welcome back to Earth" she said as he, Ronon and Riley walked down the ramp.

Ronon had been

"General" Sheppard said doing the standard military salutation

"Colonel Sheppard, you have 48 hrs on my base before you have to return to Atlantis understood… why do you all smell like a Tequila fan fare?"

"I spilt some on my uniform" Riley said "I find it a good pep me up in the morning"

"Of course" O'Neill said not believing her but not wanting to acknowledge the truth. They wouldn't be here if they weren't up to the task."Kate found Peyton, told you she would" O'Neill said gloating.

"Yeah… it's a bit complicated" Kate said "Who's the muscle?"

"Ronon Dex, Kate Morley and General Jack O'Neill" Riley introduced, the two shook hands and eyed each other before Kate started to walk, they followed her. "Figured we'd need someone intimidating…no offence" Riley said looking to Ronon he shrugged. He just wanted to help.

Kate shrugged "Ok, well I decrypted the hard drive and found some useful information" Kate said

"What information?" Sheppard asked

"Something above your pay grade Colonel" O'Neill told him as they entered the Briefing room, he signalled the other officers to leave the office as Sheppard, Riley, Ronon and Kate all took seats. O'Neill sat at the head of the table "Kate" he said to her prompting her to start.

Kate sat forward "I'll make this quick, I have the location where they have been 'debriefing' Peyton. It's an abandoned steel factory in South Boston. I already have a plan SG1 was going to accompany me but they were called off to some other matter off world." She rolled out a blueprints of the building "So they are holding her here"

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"You tell me where the other black boxes are and this will all be over" The woman's soft French accent flowed through the cold air. Peyton hung in the chains that were wrapped around her arms, she had been hanging for days now it was a cool change from the sweat box she was crammed in before. No small pleasure at all she didn't know why she was holding on, no one was coming for her. But then if she was going to die she would do it on her own terms. "Honestly most people don't survive the first week I'm truly impressed but now you are trying my patience as such…"

She shivered in the cold and didn't say anything "I can tell you now Hypothermia will be the least of your problem," The woman told her, she clicked her fingers and a bucket of water sloshed over Peyton causing her to gasp at the cold as her clothes stuck to her. "Where is the black box?"

Peyton didn't respond, the woman clicked her fingers and Peyton heard the crack of the whip "Last Chance" the woman warned. Peyton said nothing, the woman stepped away and clicked her fingers yet again.

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

"So, we all understand our part?" Kate said over her radio, Ronon stood next to her wearing civilian clothing at a side entrance to the warehouse Kate had been informed about "No deviations you hear me flyboy? I have plans for tonight that I'd like to keep"

"Copy that" Sheppard said "I'm in position" his voice crackled over the radio.

"I'm in position as well" Riley's voice crackled over the comm.

"Ok, going in…" Kate said she rolled her shoulders back and looked at Ronon "Remember hold your ground and show indifference"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, Kate pushed the door quietly and stepped in with Ronon behind her. They walked past soldiers who wore uniforms Ronon didn't recognize, a man came up and spoke to her in a language Ronon didn't recognize , Kate smiled and pulled out her credentials and flashed them to the soldier who stepped out of the way.

They walked down a small passage way that lead to the main room once they reached the end of the passage way the room opened up. They continued to the voices that they could hear "Stop, She's out again" a French woman said. Kate and Ronon paused at sight of Peyton in the main area her arms were pulled up as she hung in chains, blood pooled around her feet as well as water. Catherine Devereux (the French woman) clicked her heels on the floor as she stepped around Peyton to her colleague who held a whip. "Salt her?" he suggested as he coiled his bloodied whip around his arm.

Kate stepping forward "I wouldn't if I were you" she warned, Ronon stood behind her. Catherine swirled around and smiled.

"Katharine, what a surprise" Catherine said in suave tones "what are you doing here? And who is your tall friend?" she asked she clicked her fingers and 6 men stepped out of the shadows with guns cocked and ready. Obviously she could get through the door but couldn't stop them from being shot. Ronon did as he was told and kept himself indifferent as he looked around unperturbed by the weapons pointing at him, he knew Sheppard had his back, looking down with his sniper rifle.

"He's a project" Kate said nonchalantly "You, my dear are in trouble" Kate said walking around Peyton's unconscious body.

"Moi, ce n'est pas vrai" Catherine said with a nice smile "I have my orders"

"And I have your new ones here" Kate said holding a folded piece of paper " the black boxes are already in the government's possession and your services are required elsewhere… General Gerard and yourself have made a very bad mistake one I'll be happy to overlook if you leave now"

"No offence but why would I trust you?" Catherine asked disgusted

"Remember Paris?" Kate asked Catherine visibly flinched at the reminder.

"Of course it was a regrettable situation" Catherine told her

"Do you remember my warning?" Kate asked her tone steely

Catherine licked her lips "Oui" she reached behind her back as Kate reached for her gun. In a heartbeat Kate pulled out a berretta and shot Catherine. Catherine dropped to the ground with a bullet in the head she held onto a berretta loosely. Ronon was shocked by the accuracy and speed of which Kate had dropped the woman.

"Now" Kate said, the lights in the factory went out completely the gunfight started Sheppard up in the guard rails of the roof expertly shot Peyton's chains and watched as Ronon picked her up and pulled her and Kate behind cover.

The lights went to brownout mode, and Kate moved in and gunned down soldiers that Sheppard couldn't hit from his angle.

Bullets whizzed through the air and in less than 5 minutes it was over. Silence filled the air except for the breathing of those still alive.

"All clear" Kate's voice crackled over the comm. Riley came in with a med bag to Peyton as Kate and Ronon counted the bodies, Kate stopped at one guy who was still breathing and knelt down.

"Tell Gerard, Peyton is on the 'do not touch' list and if he wants his precious black box to call me…oh and if he ever touches one of my people again I will leave no survivors. Not a warning but a promise" she smacked him on the arm and smiled "Get out of here"

The guy nodded and got to his feet and ran off, Kate rose up on her feet and Ronon looked at her "What?" she asked

"You let him go?" Ronon said to her

"Yeah, saves a phone call" Kate said with a shrug, Sheppard appeared with a Bravo 51 sniper rifle "She's alive over there we need to move now though… you and Ronon have to get her to the car" Kate told him. She pulled out her mobile and dialled a number.

Sheppard came up to Riley "How is she?" he asked looking down at Peyton, brown light didn't help but he could see her arms were bruised and she was bleeding badly from her wounds, her skin was burning a fever.

"Not so good" Riley said, "She needs blood transfusion and fluids among other things, I've given her some morphine for the pain"

"No" Peyton groaned her eyes opening slightly "John" she breathed "you came for me"

Sheppard cupped her face "Yeah Peyton you have to hold in there, I'm going to carry you"

"Nice gun" Peyton said, he smiled as he carefully picked her up, she was soaking in her own blood, sweat and water, she was a mess. She gasped in pain as his arm came up her raw back "it hurts" she moaned.

"I know just to the car" Sheppard told her, as they moved quickly out of the factory. Peyton nodded as her eyes rolled back into her head "Peyton" he shook her gently "Peyton" no response "Riley help me" he told her.

Riley stepped up and felt for Peyton's pulse "Get her to the car now" they ran to the car and Sheppard laid Peyton on the back seat Riley leaned over and felt for her pulse "She's not breathing" Sheppard told her, Riley started doing CPR compressions on Peyton "Riley" Sheppard prompted

"her body is in shock" Riley told him between compressions "Her heart has stopped"

"Do something!" Sheppard told her frantic, his military training going out the window with his self control.

"I am!" Riley shouted at him "you have jumper cables?" She asked Sheppard nodded and went to the back of the car to get them.

"What?" Kate asked incredulously "You can't be serious?" she asked eyes wide connecting the dots as Sheppard rummaged through the back.

"I am, Ronon help me" Riley ordered, Ronon lifted Peyton off the back seat to the front of car as directed while Kate popped the bonnet of the car. Sheppard hooked up the car battery and handed the cables to Riley.

"Clear" Riley said everyone stood back as she placed the cable ends on Peyton a current shocked through Peyton making her body convulse. Riley put the jumper cable to the side and felt for Peyton's pulse and sighed a sigh of relief "She's back, but we need to get her to a hospital… she needs more than what I have here"


	17. Chapter 17

Peyton opened her eyes and groaned from the pain, her back felt like it had been torn to shreds and her chest felt like it was on fire. She sighed a sigh of relief when she realised she was in the SGC infirmary, John had his head asleep on her arm as soon as she moved, waking him, Sheppard sat up.

"Hey how are you?" he asked bleary eyed

"Feel like crap" Peyton said shifting in the bed and pouting she didn't feel the need to lie, she just wanted the pain gone.

"I'll get the doctor" Sheppard said getting up from his chair, Peyton grabbed his arm

"No, stay with me" Peyton said to him, he sat on the edge of the bed "What happened?" she asked she couldn't remember how she ended up from the warehouse to SGC. She could have sworn she was going to die.

"You almost died but Riley gave you a jump start with a car battery" Sheppard told her

Peyton looked at him incredulously "What? Really?"

"Yeah, she apparently saw it on some TV show" Sheppard told her, Peyton tried to laugh but stopped from the pain and winced. "I'm getting the doctor" Sheppard said looking at her his eyes full of concern.

Peyton didn't argue, in seconds Dr Lam came over and upped Peyton's pain meds and did a check over "You are looking good Miss Holt, vitals are strong … but you need to rest" Dr lam told her.

Peyton's eyes grew heavy "Don't think I'll have a problem with that" she told Dr Lam, the woman chuckled and left them.

"Hey, I'll let you sleep" Sheppard whispered to her, Peyton grabbed his arm as he stood.

"You going to be here when I wake up right?" she asked worried she was dreaming or hallucinating. He smiled and sat back down in the chair he had occupied for last few hours.

"Won't leave your side" Sheppard told her, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as he made himself comfortable.

SGASGASGASGASGASGA


	18. Chapter 18

Hours later,

Kate walked into the infirmary and handed Sheppard a cup of coffee which he took a long sip of "Thanks" he said to her, Kate nodded as she pulled over a stool. He noticed the silver bracelet around her wrist.

"How's that going?" he pointed to her wrist, he remembered him and Mitchell sitting down having a talk about it when it had first happened.

Kate shrugged "It's bearable" she looked at the bracelet "But he's going to be pissed off when he gets back"

"Why?" Sheppard asked assuming she was referring to Mitchell when she said 'He'.

"I got grazed" she said lifting her shirt so he could see the bandage on the side of her ribs "How's the hangover? Riley told me you guys ploughed through a lot of tequila"

Sheppard chuckled "I hadn't given it much thought" as soon as Riley had said Peyton was alive he had forgotten about himself and his tequila hound night focusing just on the mission. "What's going to happen now?" he asked, he has seen Riley and Kate in completely different lights. He didn't know if he recognized either of them anymore.

"Well with Riley's help of greasing palms and the threat of the Black boxes… Peyton and I have to have a few words though…"

He wondered how much greasing it took and if his debt to Riley and Kate would ever be repaid. It was worth it Peyton was here and alive, he held her hand and watched her monitor. He didn't want to ask whether her future would be with him afraid the answer wasn't one he was going to like so he changed the topic.

"What is it that you do around here?" he asked Kate, he'd been dying to ask the question since he'd met her and now they were alone it seemed like the best time.

"I have many roles but mainly I'm just a buffer between the IOA and General O'Neill" Kate replied evasively he had a feeling she was use to dodging real answers in the political arena as well as other areas.

"You handle yourself very well out there" Sheppard told her, admittedly he was slightly scared about her lack of remorse in shooting someone at point blank. But he was a soldier and trained to do the same to a certain extent but he found it chilling the way she made it look so easy and now seemed as though she wasn't haunted at all.

"thanks I'd hope after 2 years of being out of the business I'd still have what it takes and I do" Kate said with a smile.

"What are we talking about?" Riley asked and she came into the room

"Oh I was saying how I still got what it takes" Kate said to Riley

"High five?" Riley offered Kate nodded and they high fived, Sheppard shook his head at the unlikely duo "Well, I'm not a fan of killing unless it's completely necessary, Sloane called me and said he has finished cleaning for you and to consider his debt half repaid" Riley added she pulled over another stool. The infirmary was completely empty bar them and the staff it was a slow week off world which was a good thing otherwise they all would have been kicked out.

"Good" Kate told Riley "And I take it Sloane was his usual self?"

Riley rolled her eyes and nodded "He just doesn't get that I'm not interested"

"Speaking of interested… How are you and the Major going?" Kate asked making a shift in the conversation

"Very well" Riley said with a glowing smile "He carried me to my quarters after we dropped Mr Tequila over here off last night"

"How chivalrous" Sheppard said sarcastically "And remind me never to drink with you"

"Awwh you did perfectly today except for that one guy" Riley quipped sweetly

"Actually he was the only guy Sheppard got" Kate teased "I downed the rest with Ronon… who by the way is all kinds of delicious"

Sheppard turned his attention to Peyton not having any desire to talk about Ronon in that fashion. He gently rubbed a hand up her arm over the bandages that covered her wounds. She was still asleep but her temperature had returned to normal and she had some colour in her face. _Good signs_ he thought.

"Yeah he's ok" Riley said with a shrug "How's the Bracelet going?"

"It's not… I think it's permanent" Kate said looking at her wrist

"Maybe you should try getting busy" Peyton suggested groggily opening her eyes joining the conversation. Kate went a slight shade of pink and smile played on her lips.

"Yeah, that didn't work" Kate said plainly with a shrug

"WHAT!" Riley exclaimed "Oh sorry wow I was loud" she apologised to the medical staff that looked up "Sorry, sorry back to work" she said waving at them before she turned to Kate "What?" she whispered, Sheppard chuckled and looked at Peyton who squeezed his hand and smiled with a wink before turning to Kate.

"I said it didn't work" Kate repeated

"When did this happen?" Riley asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Kate told them "look Peyton's awake"

"Don't change the topic, you and Mitchell played hide the salami" Riley said, Sheppard laughed at the inflections Riley used it reminded him of Lt Cadman.

"Making sexy time" Peyton added wriggling her eyebrows

"Horizontal cha cha" Sheppard added

"Oh no don't you start" Kate said pointing at Sheppard "You are hereby in a cone of silence, Sheppard what you heard and hear does not leave this circle and no teasing… because you all told me I had to take one for the team" Kate said, they all burst into laughter and Peyton winced as she laughed.

"Take one for the team" Sheppard repeated "I'll have to remember that one" he said as they continued to laugh.

"Guys, Guys stop… you are killing me" Peyton said to them as the laughter slowly died down.

"Sorry" Kate said wiping away a tear "I mean it is funny... but yeah you're all wrong and I blame Peyton"

"Me?" Peyton asked in disbelief

"Yeah you went off the Atlantis leaving me defenceless… like Vala is really the person to leave as the protection of my virtue.. guardian if you will" Kate told her

"Sorry if I had known I would have rigged up a chastity suit" Peyton said sarcastically

"Well hindsight is key" Kate said "Sheppard if you don't mind I need to have a word with Peyton alone"

"Yeah you could use a shower and shave" Peyton told him, with a tongue in cheek expression

"Are you trying to say I smell?" he asked

"Of Tequila and manliness… yes" Riley answered, Sheppard knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Ok, I'll be back later" Sheppard said he got up and kissed Peyton on the forehead before leaving.

Riley stood up and watched to make sure Sheppard was completely gone. "He's gone" she said before taking her seat again.

Kate turned to Peyton "We have a problem" Kate said.

"I know" Peyton said looking away.


	19. Chapter 19

Sheppard showered and slept on a bunk for a few hours before returning to the Infirmary.

He found Peyton was still talking with Kate, they both looked deeply engrossed in whatever they were discussing, as he neared Kate looked up and stopped what she was saying.

"Sheppard" Kate said, Peyton moved onto her back slowly and turned his way, she smiled slowly.

"Hey I'm not interrupting?" Sheppard asked,

"No we are done for now" Peyton spoke, her voice was sluggish and slow

"It's the drugs" Kate told him she got up and patted him on the shoulder "She's all yours for now"

Sheppard watched as Kate left the infirmary before he turned to Peyton. He cupped her face and kissed her gently he sat back and Peyton gave a lazy smile.

"I was thinking when we get back to Atlantis… "

Peyton stopped him "I'm not going back to Atlantis"

"What do you mean?"

"John… Huerta wasn't alone he couldn't of infiltrated Atlantis to find me without help" Peyton told him "Atlantis is the deepest of top secret assignments you don't just fake documents and get there…it takes planning, friends in high places, strings I'm going to follow them. Find the people-"

"and then what?"

"Destroy them" Peyton said her tone was absolute "It's the only way I'll be free"

"Then I'll help you"

"This isn't your world, your life John, You're a leader now and Atlantis needs you… and I need you to be safe and it isn't with me"

"You think a whole other galaxy away with the wraith is safer than here with you"

"For what I'm about to do" Peyton said looking away "Yes" tears ran down her face. He pulled her face back towards his and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I need you Peyton" he told her looking straight into her eyes.

"You have me" Peyton breathed

"You know what I mean… Will we ever get our chance?"

"We will… but it will never happen if I don't finish this. Kate is going to help me, but I need you to go back to Atlantis, be who you are supposed to be" Peyton told him she framed his face with her hands.

"I can't leave you"

"You have to"

"No"

"John, I love you but I have to do this without you...Please go" Peyton pleaded

"Ok, just know I'll be waiting for you"

"Good… someone has to buy the beer" Peyton joked, they both laughed and he kissed her long and hard.

"So how long this time?" John asked breaking the kiss, but still keeping their faces close, he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"I don't know" she answered

"Then how about we meet two years from now… Kahale's Beach Club"

"Kihei… I don't know that's a ways to go for a beer" Peyton drawled looking as though she was being asked too much.

"Geez you don't have to transverse two galaxies. So if you want a free pint be there at 8pm on the 10th November" John told her, she smiled he knew she was joking.

"Done" Peyton told him, "I'll see you there" she added, she kissed his deeply before letting him go.

"Ok I gotta go"

"I love you"

"I love you" he said he kissed her once more before standing up he looked at her one last time she smiled. "Take care of yourself" he told her.

"Always" Peyton said he turned and leaving the room, "Always do" Peyton breathed looking away tears slid down her face quietly.

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Sheppard found Ronon in the gym, he was sparring with a marine.

"Hey Ronon" Sheppard called he motioned Ronon to come over to him, Ronon called time out with the Marine and walked over to Sheppard. Sheppard watched the marine leave and it was just them in the gym.

"What's happening?" Ronon asked

"We are leaving in an hour"

Ronon looked confused "I thought we were waiting for Peyton and taking her back to Atlantis with us"

"She's staying here" Sheppard said he looked away trying to suppress his emotions. He felt his jaw twitch.

"You ok?" Ronon asked he knew he shouldn't have asked but the words were out there now. Ronon saw the doors shut down inside Sheppard like they always did when Sheppard couldn't deal with what he feeling.

"Stargate in one hour" Sheppard said, Ronon nodded and slap a hand on Sheppard's shoulder.

"It'll be ok" Ronon told him

~The End~


End file.
